


101 Ironstrange Kinks

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Avengers Erotica [24]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 101 Kinks, Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, Blood Play, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Breeding, Cock Warming, Consensual Humiliation, Creampie, Dom Stephen Strange, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Finger Fucking, Fisting, Humiliation, I missed you sex, IronStrange, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Mile High Club, Public Sex, Sex Slave AU, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Size Queen Stephen, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Sub Stephen Strange, Sub Tony Stark, Switch Stephen Strange, Switch Tony Stark, Thank God You’re Alive Sex, Threesome, Vampire AU, Voyeurism, bdsm club, casual hookup, consensual cheating, courtesan/Hooker, enabler Tony Stark, knotting dildo, male chastity, size queen, specific tags in each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 31,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: 101 different kinks that Tony and Stephen explore together.Some chapters are connected while some are not. I'll let you know which ones are in the notes at the start.~NO ENDGAME SPOILERS I SWEAR!~





	1. Alpha/Beta/Omega AU

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: Tags: Alpha Tony, Omega Stephen, heat, rimming, oral sex, dirty talk, anal sex, knotting, praise kink

Stephen squeezed the sheets of his bed tightly between his fingers and toes as he arched up off the bed. His body was on fire even with the goosebumps that were covering his skin. His hair was plastered to his sweating face as his hips rocked up into the air, slick gushing down his legs as the feeling of emptiness was overwhelming. 

“Whoaa!” Tony cried out as he was pushed through a sudden portal that appeared in Stephen’s room. The Cloak of Levitation waving at Stephen from the other side as it closed, clearly working with Wong help Tony reach Stephen. 

“Tony… Alpha.” Stephen mewled as his head spun as he got a solid whiff of Tony’s powerful Alpha scent. Tony looked up, his eyes turning Alpha red in response to the scent of the Omega in heat. 

“Stephen, you’re in heat. Why didn’t you call me?” Tony all but jumped to his feet and hurried over to Stephen’s side. He put his hand on Stephen’s forehead, the Omega keening at the touch as he arched his head back offering his throat. 

“Omega, why didn’t you call me?” Tony let some of his Alpha voice color his tone and Stephen whimpered as he looked up at Tony, his eyes glowing Omega gold. 

“Didn’t want to worry you Alpha, never been with an Omega in their heat before, didn’t want to force you.” Stephen was surprised he was able to get coherent words out with his heat coursing through his veins and Tony’s Alpha pheromones only increasing his need to be knotted and claimed.

“Oh Stephen, will you let me help you? I don’t want to have you suffer and I can control myself if you can believe.” Tony chuckled as he carded his fingers through the Omega’s damp hair. 

“Please Tony, I want you, please Alpha.” Stephen felt his head going fuzzy as his heat recognized the Alpha’s interest in mating with him and responded in kind. 

“Shh, I’ll take good care of you my brave, wonderful Omega.” Tony quickly shed his clothes and climbed onto the bed. Stephen parted his legs wide to allow Tony to slot between them and he rubbed his aching cock against the Alpha’s half-hard length. 

“Alpha,” Stephen whimpered as Tony took his leaking cock in hand and began to stroke him. Tony smiled and leaned up to join their lips together, allowing Stephen to wildly thrust up into his hand, searching for his orgasm. Stephen cried out, nails clawing at the sheets below him as he came only moments later, cum coating the Alpha’s hand. Stephen collapsed against the bed, chest heaving as his orgasm toned down the insanity of his heat. 

“You look beautiful like this Stephen,” Tony crooned as he petted Stephen’s left thigh while he lifted his cum coated hand up to his mouth. Tony moaned wantonly as he licked his fingers clean of the Omega’s release. Stephen felt his cheeks burn but not from the heat but at the sight of Tony savoring the taste of his cum. 

Stephen shifted as he felt another gush of slick rush out of his clenching hole; the sight of the Alpha doing that was too much for him at this moment in time. 

“You’re getting so wet Omega, I wonder if you taste good down here as well.” Tony winked as he grasped Stephen by the thighs and yanked the Omega into a new position. Stephen moaned at the obvious display of Alpha strength, his legs were draped over Tony’s shoulders and the Alpha was nosing at Stephen’s thigh. 

“Alpha, oh!” Stephen dug his extending nails into the mattress beside him as Tony swiped his tongue over his sensitive hole. 

“Tasty,” Tony winked as he turned his attention to the Omega’s slick dripping hole. Stephen tossed an arm over his eyes, whining as Tony lapped at his hole, chin and lips becoming wet with Stephen’s slick. 

Stephen wailed loudly when Tony shoved his tongue into the Omega’s loose hole. Tony curled his fingers tightly around Stephen’s twitching legs as he twisted his tongue and made sure to suck at the softening rim. He loved performing oral on his partner’s no matter what they were, but eating out an Omega in their heat was a new experience and Tony loved every moment of it. 

Tony looked up to gauge to see if Stephen loved it as much as Tony was and smiled. Stephen was hard again, his body was flush and his mouth was slack. His arm was covering his eyes as he gasped for air. Tony dove back in with gusto, determined to make the Omega come at least once more. Stephen keened so loud it made Tony’s ears ache a bit when the Alpha’s tongue pressed against that nub of nerves inside of him that made the Omega see stars. 

Tony risked looking up again and pulled away from Stephen’s sloppy hole with a lewd pop once he saw that Stephen’s cock was flaccid and resting in a small pool of his own cum. 

“How do you feel Stephen?” Tony asked as he gently lowered the Omega back onto the bed, his own cock hard as steel between his thighs but he was focused on the Omega lying below him. 

“Good Tony, empty but good.” Stephen smiled hazily at the Alpha, reaching out for him absently. Tony laced their fingers together and pressed a kiss to the top of Stephen’s scar covered hand tenderly. 

“I can fix that feeling, do you want me to?” Tony asked as he slowly crawled up the Omega’s prone form, nuzzling at Stephen’s puffy nipples on his way. Stephen rested his fingers in Tony’s hair with a soft sigh as the Alpha lightly suckled at his right nipple, soothing the sensitive skin with soft flicks of his tongue. 

“Yes please, I want you to knot me, Tony,” Stephen said, words clear as his two orgasms had cleared up some of the haze in his mind. 

“Are you sure Stephen?” Tony peered up at the Omega, gauging how clear of mind he was right now. 

“Very, I want you to fill me Alpha.” Stephen tipped his head back, exposing his neck earning a small growl from the Alpha. 

“That’s my good Omega,” Tony nipped at the offered Adam’s apple before leaning back so he was kneeling upright between the Omega’s legs. Tony smoothed his hands up Stephen’s inner thighs before he gripped Stephen’s ass and lifted him up off the bed just enough to press the head of his erection to the Omega’s loose, slick wet hole. 

Stephen let out a cry, his eyes flying wide open as Tony’s Alpha sized cock slipped into him with ease. The girth opened him wider than any toy Stephen owned and the length made Stephen feel it in the back of his throat. 

He loved it. 

Tony moaned, nails leaving small slightly bloodied crescent moons on the Omega’s skin as he focused on not moving just yet. The tight, wet heat that was clinging to his cock like a glove was mind-blowing. 

“Stephen, oh fuck you feel…” Tony was lost for words as he ducked his head down, forehead to the middle of the Omega’s chest as he panted for air. He felt shaky fingers run through his hair as Stephen wiggled his hips slowly causing both to moan. 

“Alpha, I can take it please Tony.” Stephen mewled as he tugged lightly at the Alpha’s hair. 

“Okay, okay, whatever my perfect Omega wants.” Tony nodded as he lifted himself back up, took a hold of Stephen’ thighs and he pulled his hips back just enough until the tip of his cock was still inside of Stephen.

Stephen let out a cry when the Alpha slammed back into him completely. Tony couldn’t help but watch the way Stephen moaned and writhed as the Omega took Tony’s cock over and over again. 

“Do you want my knot Omega? Tell me how much you want it.” Tony crooned as he moved his hands up to cup Stephen’s chest and roll the sensitive nubs between his fingers. Stephen gasped at the addition sensations and pushed up into the touch and back onto the Alpha’s cock. 

“I want it Alpha, please, please knot me I want it so bad, please!” Stephen babbled as he tossed his head into the pillow beside him and sank his Omega fangs into the pillow as Tony thrust hard and deep into him. 

Tony leaned down and kissed a line down the middle of Stephen’s chest as he grabbed onto the Omega’s hips, holding him close as he rolled his hips all while his knot became to swell and lock the two of them together. Tony closed his eyes in order not to look at the way Stephen had his throat and mating glands on display, his fangs were digging into his lips as he fought back the urge to bite and make Stephen his. 

Stephen moaned out as his cock spurted weak streams of cum as his orgasm washed slowly over him, the feeling of being spread so wide on Tony’s knot and the feeling of hot cum rushing into him was overpowering in the best way. 

Tony collapsed onto Stephen’s chest again, making sure not to move his knot and smiled when Stephen’s fingers found his hair again. 

“Tony, Alpha, thank you.” Stephen’s voice was clear if not a bit rough.

“Next time, come to me to start with yeah?” Tony murmured and Stephen chuckled fondly.

“Deal,” Stephen smiled, feeling content and safe like this.


	2. Anonymous Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:college AU, anonymous sex, glory hole, oral sex, blowjob, facial

Stephen looked down at the inconspicuous hole in the side of the bathroom stall. He had heard all the rumors around campus, I mean who hadn’t? A glory hole in the far two stalls in the unused bathroom in the science hall? Stephen ran a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh, he hadn’t been with someone since the semester started and exams were approaching quickly. 

Stephen was stressed out and backed up for a lack of a better term. He had seen the adjoining stall locked signaling someone was waiting in there already so he swallowed his pride and unzipped his jeans. He shoved them and his boxers around his thighs and pumped his length a few times just to get at least half hard. Stephen balanced his right hand on the stall’s wall and fed his cock through the hole and waited tensely. 

Stephen let his head fall back in relief when a warm, wet mouth swallowed down half of his cock in one go. Stephen licked his lips, swallowing hard as the person on the other side sucked hard at his cock, coaxing him to full hardness. He heard a muffled whimper from the other side as he rocked his hips forward, his cock sliding further into the other’s mouth. 

Stephen used his free hand to cover his mouth to muffle his own groan as the person swallowed around his length before pulling back. Stephen felt pillow soft lips mouthed up and down the sides of his shaft before their tongue prodded at the slit of Stephen’s cock. 

Stephen found himself fucking into that small hole, needing more of the unknown person’s sinful mouth. The person on the other side seemed okay with this as they eagerly let Stephen fuck their mouth. Stephen balled his hand on the wall up into a fist as he humped against the wall desperately, half wishing he could see the person on the other side’s face and hold their head in place while he fucked their mouth. Half of the thrill and arousal came from not knowing who was taking his cock and his cock was harder than it had been in a long while. 

The person on the other side pressed their tongue against the leaking slit of Stephen’s cock with a hard pressure before swallowing Stephen down to the root again, Stephen cried out from behind his hand unable to stop his orgasm from washing over him. 

Stephen heard a moan from the other side and the pitter-patter sound of his cum dripping on the linoleum floor of the bathroom. Stephen swallowed down a whimper when he realized that his cum must be painting the other person’s face at this point and his spent cock twitched slightly. Stephen tugged his flaccid cock out from the hole and used the toilet paper to clean himself up before pulling his pants and boxers back up into place. Stephen cleared his throat awkwardly unsure how to proceed now. 

A piece of paper suddenly appeared on the floor from the other stall and Stephen picked it up only to laugh aloud when he read what was written.

‘Come back anytime, you have a gorgeous cock and I want more of it.’ 

Stephen grabbed a pen from his bag and wrote back before shoving it under the stall again before leaving the stall to go to his next class. 

Tony smiled at the reply from the other man in the stall and looked down at his own spent cock, his right hand messy with his own release and the unknown man cum still rolling down his face. 

‘Count on it. Your mouth’s worth it.’


	3. Sloppy Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: sloppy seconds, consensual cheating, cum kink, creampie, dirty talk, consensual slut shaming, anal sex, rough sex, hair pulling, Business AU

“Sorry I’m late babe,” Tony huffed as he entered his and Stephen’s apartment, tossing his jacket onto the nearby chair. 

“It’s fine, I had some work to finish up.” Stephen looked up from the couch, setting his tablet to the side when Tony abruptly straddled him and pulled him up in for a kiss.

“Don’t you want to know why I’m late?” Tony purred as Stephen cupped his rear end as they pressed together. 

“Why are you late Tony?” Stephen asked bored.

“I was busy with a coworker of yours, making one of your dirty, dirty fantasies come true.” Tony purred as he climbed off of Stephen’s lap and headed to the bedroom, tossing his shirt over his shoulder as he went. 

“Tony, oh fuck you mean?” Stephen leaped to his feet and hurried after his lover, he froze in place once he entered the bedroom. Tony was already naked and was holding his knees up to his chest to expose his slightly gaping hole that was oozing cum. Cum that was not Stephen’s and the dark-haired man made a wounded noise as his cock jumped at the sight. 

“We fucked in a bathroom stall at your office building and I told him to come in me so I could show you later.” Tony purred as he reached down and tugged his ass cheeks apart while relaxing his muscles so more cum trickled out of him. 

“Fucking hell.” Stephen stepped closer and gripped Tony’s knees as he stared at the white liquid that was drenching Tony’s used hole. 

“You wanted this, you’ve been dying to fuck someone else’s sloppy seconds haven’t you babe?” Tony smirked, he was glad both he and Stephen were so kinky and dirty minded. 

“You let one of my coworkers fuck you and come in you, I bet you bent over for it like a whore.” Stephen hissed out as he worked at his belt buckle and tugged his erection out of his pants. 

“You know me, babe, I can’t resist a good pounding.” Tony laughed breathlessly as Stephen flipped him over onto his stomach and yanked his hips up into the air. Tony dug his fingers into the sheets below him as Stephen stared at his cum dripping hole intensely.

“Are you just going to stare or are you going to fuck your sloppy seconds?” Tony shook his hips feeling impatient. 

“Fucking whore,” Stephen breathed out as he swatted Tony’s upturned ass a few times, just enough to make Tony moan and wiggle in place. Stephen guided his cock to his boyfriend’s cum filled hole and groaned out as his cock glided easily into Tony’s body. The unknown man’s cum eased the slide and with the way Tony was already open, Stephen was fully sheathed inside of his boyfriend within a few moments. 

“You love it,” Tony retorted between soft gasps as he adjusted to having Stephen inside of him, cheeks burning at the lewd squelching noises of Stephen inside of him using his own coworker’s cum as lube. 

“Fuck you’re so wet,” Stephen grunted as he reached down and tangled his fingers in Tony’s hair, Tony whined as he lifted himself up onto his hands so he was on all fours as Stephen drove into him from behind. His actions both pushed the unknown man’s cum deeper into his boyfriend and out of him. Tony could feel the cum trailing down his thighs but that was a faint sensation as Stephen hit against his prostate and his cock spurted a bit of pre-cum. 

“Stephen, oh fuck! Right there!” Tony keened as he rocked back against Stephen, not caring about the stinging pain on his scalp from where Stephen was still holding onto his hair. 

“Fuck,” Stephen gritted out as he buried himself deep inside of Tony with each thrust, unable to tear his eyes away from where the cum was still dripping out around him. Knowing that he wasn’t the first one to fuck his boyfriend today was getting him aroused in a horrible way and he just snapped his hips forward harder. 

“Gonna fill you up with my cum too, gonna make you real sloppy,” Stephen grunted as he adjusted his hips so he made Tony keen helplessly with each thrust. 

“Stephen please, please!” Tony chanted as he reached down to pump his aching cock as he took everything his boyfriend gave him. 

Stephen leaned over Tony’s back and twisted Tony’s face to the side so they could kiss messily as Stephen buried himself deep inside of Tony as he orgasmed, adding his load to his boyfriend’s fucked open hole. Tony moaned out his own orgasm, collapsing down onto the bed panting for air as he felt globes of cum run down his thighs and his own cock softening. 

“I love you Tony, fuck.” Stephen’s voice was soft as he parted Tony’s ass cheeks again to look at the sight of his cum mingling with the unknown man’s cum inside of Tony’s gaping hole and how large amounts were sliding down Tony’s already cum coated thighs. 

“Love you too,” Tony’s reply was muffled but no less impactful as Stephen leaned down to kiss his lover once again.


	4. Blood Play [Vampire AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Blood Play, Vampire AU, dark AU, vampire Stephen, human Tony, biting kink, oral sex, blow job, bleeder den, hand job, kind of public sex

Stephen sighed loudly through his nose, chin resting on the heel of his hand. He looked over the club, the red lights giving the club an eerie glow and Stephen’s gaze slipped over couples and groups. Humans and vampires alike were mixing together, they seemed at peace here together in this bleeder den. 

“Honestly,” Stephen rubbed his eyes, he had come out to get a drink and maybe sink his fangs into a warm neck for some fresh blood. However the scene in this club was getting too boring for him, it was the same humans night after night and none of them sparked his senses as he wanted. 

Stephen downed the rest of the bagged blood from his wine glass, deciding he should just go home when the most divine scent wafted across his face. His pupils turned to pinpricks and his fangs itched as his head snapped towards the human whose scent had grabbed his attention. 

“I’ll be damned,” Stephen breathed out, lips twisting up into a smirk when he spotted a familiar brunet leaning against the bar, sipping at a whiskey. It was Tony Stark, the CEO of Stark Industries, one of Stephen’s business partners. Stephen had no idea Tony Stark was hiding this sort of kink beneath those finely pressed suits, one of which he was wearing tonight. A pretty crimson tie completed the pure black suit he was wearing. 

Stephen found himself snarling and shattering his glass when a blond vampire slinked up to Tony, fangs on display and fingers dragging up Tony’s arm. Stephen fought the urge to part that vampire’s head from his shoulders for daring to touch Tony. Stephen found himself rising up to his feet and in a blur; he was standing behind the blond, claws at the vampire’s neck.

“Walk away, this one is mine,” Stephen warned and the blond vampire whimpered before speeding away. 

“Stephen Strange huh. I knew there was something otherworldly about you.” Tony leaned back against the bar, obviously raking his gaze up and down Stephen’s body. His eyes lingering on Stephen’s fangs and red, glowing eyes. 

“Who would have thought that Tony Stark would have such a dark desire,” Stephen stepped closer, boxing Tony against the bar top. The others in the club knew better to get too close when Stephen Strange got someone in his sights. 

“Looks like we have something in common then, what shall we do about that?” Tony trailed his fingers over the deep V-neck, fingers hot against Stephen’s ice-cold skin. 

“Brave human,” Stephen bared his fangs, watching as Tony shivered at the sight of his fangs and Stephen smiled broadly when he felt the human’s cock beginning to swell against his thigh. 

“Come with me and I’ll give you what you want,” Stephen hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Tony’s dress pants, tugging him closer. 

“What we both want I’m assuming.” Tony allowed Stephen to tow him towards the VIP section that had been vacated when they saw Stephen with his choice for the night approaching. 

Tony laughed breathlessly when Stephen used his speed to settle them in the VIP section. Tony was straddling Stephen’s lap, his erection obvious in his pants as his blood pounded loudly in Stephen’s ears. 

“Tell me you want it,” Stephen licked his fangs as he dragged his eyes over the small slices of exposed skin. 

“I want it, you have no idea.” Tony panted as he tugged at his tie. 

“Hmm, I don’t tend to start with my dessert first.” Stephen grasped Tony’s left wrist, pushing back the sleeves there to expose the skin and veins. Tony watched as Stephen lifted his wrist to his lips, sucking a light mark first before swiping his tongue over the soft skin. 

Tony wiggled from his place on the vampire’s lap and let out a breathy moan, heart beating so loud he could hear it in his ears and his head dropped back as he groaned when Stephen finally sank his fangs into Tony’s skin. 

Stephen’s eyes rolled up into his skull as he got the first burst of Tony’s divine blood over his tongue and down his throat like liquid fire. Tony clutched at Stephen’s shoulder as he absently rolled his hips against Stephen’s pelvis as he moaned wantonly. 

Stephen retracted his fangs and lapped at the excess blood, nuzzling at the two puncture marks as he peered up at Tony. Tony’s cheeks were flushed a pretty shade, eyes blown wide in lust with his lips parted and Stephen swore he could see the human’s pulse fluttering from beneath the skin. 

“Look at you,” Stephen purred as he pressed his thumb against the marks he left in Tony’s skin. 

“More, I want more Stephen,” Tony whined as he rutted against Stephen, showing the vampire how eager he was for more. 

“You’re really eager for it aren’t you Tony? I have an idea that will bring you to heaven,” Stephen kneaded Tony’s ass through his dress pants as he focused and let his own cock swell up to full length. 

“Anything,” Tony breathed out as he felt the vampire harden up beneath his ass. 

“On your knees then,” Stephen purred and laughed when Tony slipped off his lap and settled on his knees quickly. 

“Mouth open you eager thing,” Stephen ordered as he unzipped his dress pants, pulling his length out. Tony licked his lips when he saw the vampire’s cock mere inches from his face, he let out a wounded noise when Stephen hissed as he sliced open his palm and slicked his cock up with his own blood. 

“Go on Tony, clean me up.” Stephen leaned back, hand resting on the top of Tony’s head as he gazed out into the club. Some vampires had been watching them and Stephen found himself fine with this; let them all see whom Tony belongs to now. 

Tony planted his hands on the vampire’s thighs and flicked his tongue over the head of Stephen’s cock. Tony let out a moan as he got a mixture of Stephen’s pre-cum and blood on his taste buds. 

“I knew you would like that,” Stephen chuckled as Tony moaned wantonly each time he slid his tongue down a fresh path of blood on Stephen’s cock. Stephen let out his own moan when Tony swallowed the vampire’s cock down to the root, swallowing around the head expertly before popping off and flicked his tongue over the leaking slit of Stephen’s cock. 

“You want more Tony?” Stephen crooned as he tipped Tony’s head up, seeing the blown out look of ecstasy on Tony’s face and a smear of his own blood and pre-cum on the human’s lips. 

“Yes Stephen,” Tony tipped his head back in submission and to tempt Stephen with the pale unmarked skin of his throat. Stephen lifted Tony up back onto his lap before Stephen popped open the first few buttons of Tony’s dress shirt. The vampire shoved the fabric open wider to really show off the human’s flushed throat and collarbone.

Stephen dragged the tips of his narrow sharp fingernails down Tony’s skin, feeling the strong pulse of Tony’s blood pumping under his skin. Stephen used his other hand to unzip Tony’s pants and tugged the human’s cock out of his boxers and ever so slowly began to pump Tony’s length. Tony let out a moan, head falling back putting the tendons of his neck fully on display. 

Stephen gave into his urges; he leaned up and sank his fangs into the offered neck. Both men moaned at the strong sensations that came from Stephen’s fangs buried in Tony’s throat and hand on Tony’s cock. Tony tangled his fingers in Stephen’s hair, tugging the vampire closer as he moaned and rocked up into Stephen’s strong hand. Tony felt like he was on cloud nine as his head slowly became hazy as Stephen drank from him and brought him closer and closer to his orgasm. Tony felt himself slumping backward, Stephen’s strong unyielding arm wrapping around his back to keep him upright. Tony felt his fingers slip from Stephen’s hair and fall limply to his sides as his heart slowed down and his eyes fluttered absently. 

Stephen withdrew his fangs knowing he had taken enough, watching as blood seeped from his bite mark and watched as it ran down Tony’s skin and began to stain his clothes. 

“Come for me Tony,” Stephen ordered, blood in his tone as he twisted his wrist just right that had Tony gasped out as he came. Tony watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Stephen licked his hand clean of Tony’s release, his own lips now stained with Tony’s blood and cum. 

“You’re mine now aren’t you Tony?” Stephen crooned darkly as he traced the line of Tony’s throat and nicked Tony’s Adam’s apple just enough for a small bit of blood ran down his throat, joining to the other streams. 

“Yes Stephen,” Tony replied hazily but with a smile on his lips.


	5. Dom/sub [Dom Stephen]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Dom/sub, Dom Stephen, sub Tony, collaring, non-sexual submission, praise kink, future kink discussion

“Do you remember your safe word system?” Stephen asked as he caressed Tony’s jawline delicately from where Tony was standing naked in between Stephen’s legs. 

“Green to go, yellow to slow down and red to stop.” Tony recited. 

“That’s my good boy,” Stephen smiled as he slid his hand down to curl lightly around Tony’s throat, feeling the fluttering of Tony’s pulse beneath his fingers. Tony let out a breathy sigh, head tipping backward and eyes slowly closing as Stephen applied a bit of pressure. 

“I have a gift for you Tony, would you like that?” Stephen asked, heart, pounding in his chest. He had gotten this gift a while ago when the two began to discuss bringing Dom/sub dynamics into their relationship when Tony admitted that he wanted to obey Stephen once in a while, to feel good, to feel wanted and loved fully. Stephen had all but melted at that and the item had caught his eye one day and then he made his own adjustments to it. 

“Yes please Sir,” Tony looked at Stephen, his eyes blown wide and body slightly trembling. 

“Make yourself comfortable on our bed for me baby,” Stephen patted Tony’s thigh lightly and watched as Tony crawled up the length of the bed, ass swaying slightly as he kneeled in the middle of the bed, looking a bit tense. Stephen flicked his fingers, orange magic flaring up to unlock a box. 

“I saw this the other day and thought of how perfect it would look around your neck,” Stephen explained as he approached the bed, a sturdy deep red leather collar between his hands. 

“Oh,” Tony breathed out when his gaze landed on the collar.

“I made some of my own adjustments like only my magic can lock and unlock it.” Stephen let Tony run his fingers over the dips and curves of the leather. 

“May I wear it, Sir?” Tony asked as he wet his lips, looking up at Stephen with desire evident on his face. 

“Of course baby, head back for me?” Stephen had to fight to keep himself calm and his hands steady as he unlocked the collar. Tony let out a soft breath when the supple leather slipped around his neck and with a rush of warm from Stephen’s magic washing over his skin it was locked snugly into place. 

“You look beautiful,” Stephen, said honestly unable to hold back his adoration. Tony flushed prettily as he slowly traced the edges of the collar with a reverent touch, Tony sighed happily when Stephen cupped his cheek. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Tony murmured as he pressed a kiss against the palm of Stephen’s hand. 

“I want to keep you just like this Tony, want to keep you here just like this.” Stephen breathed out before blinking when Tony’s breathing hitched against his hand. 

“You really like being mine don’t you Tony, you like being my good boy?” Stephen pressed forward. 

“Yes Sir, I like being yours,” Tony admitted slowly. 

“I like it when you’re mine,” Stephen smiled and leaned down to kiss Tony softly. 

“Come here baby,” Stephen settled himself against the pillows at the head of the bed, legs parted wide. Tony crawled into the space there and curled up so he was resting his ear against Stephen’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Stephen carded his shaking fingers through Tony’s hair, basking in the quiet glory of having Tony collared and purely his between his legs. Tony was absently drawing patterns on Stephen’s forearm that was slung across his torso. 

“Talk to me Tony, I can tell something is on your mind.” Stephen prodded as he ran his hand down Tony’s neck, fiddling with the collar. 

“I like being your good boy, Sir. I really, really do.” Tony started and Stephen just smiled.

“But?” Stephen knew there was more and that Tony who was as kinky as him had something else he wanted in this relationship. 

“But I like it rougher too,” Tony buried his face in Stephen’s chest like he was embarrassed. 

“You want me to treat you like your mine and do what I want with you, am I right Tony?” Stephen knew what Tony wanted after all to him it was obvious because he knew Tony. 

“Yes Sir,” Tony slumped in Stephen’s arms, so pleased that he and Stephen know each other so well. 

“Sometimes we will play rougher and I’ll call you whatever I want, but sometimes it won’t be. Sometimes it will just be like this between us, it depends on what we need at that time.” Stephen promised as he tipped Tony’s head up in order to kiss him again. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Tony relaxed and rested firmly against Stephen’s chest with a soft sigh. Stephen resumed stroking Tony’s hair and caressing the leather collar.

“I love you, Tony,” Stephen murmured a few minutes later.

“I love you too Stephen,” Tony’s voice was heavy with sleep from his place curled up on Stephen’s chest and he reached up and laced their fingers together.


	6. Anal Beads [Dom Stephen]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: anal beads, anal play, Dom/sub, Dom Stephen, sub Tony, ball gag, spreader bar, bondage, coming untouched, dirty talk, improper use of magic, consensual verbal humiliation, collar

Tony whined behind the gold ball gag, eyes rolling up into his head from where he was bent over the table in his and Stephen’s bedroom. Tony’s collar was digging into the sensitive skin of his throat only reminding Tony of who was in charge right now and how it wasn’t him. 

“Your little hole is clinging so desperately to that last bead, how empty you must be feeling right now,” Stephen commented from where he was reading on the bed, right index finger hooked in the air. Tony moaned as he looked over his shoulder to see Stephen’s orange magic holding up the string of metal anal beads that had been buried inside of him all day long. 

The magic shifted, pulling on the final bead that was still being held inside of Tony’s ass. Tony whimpered at the pressure, his cock hard against his stomach and wet with pre-cum. Tony wiggled his wrists against the leather cuffs on them and his elbows kept apart by a short spreader bar tied there. 

“There we go, the final one.” Stephen glanced up just in time to see the final bead pop out of Tony’s hole, which was clenching rapidly unused to being empty. Tony whimpered behind the gag and dropped his head down onto the table, cheeks burning as he felt Stephen’s gaze on his hole. 

“I have to admit, you did well today. Even I couldn’t tell you had all those beads pushed inside of your hungry hole during all those meetings and meals.” Stephen put down his book and rose from the bed. Tony watched Stephen move with hazy eyes, the other knelt by their chest of toys and let a muffled noise when Stephen stood up with a larger set of anal beads in his hands. 

“You should be open enough for this set now, after all, we have a team movie night soon. I wonder how long you will be able to pretend you aren’t getting excited by the feeling of these bunching up inside of you.” Stephen commented as he stepped behind Tony, hand playfully swatting the other man’s ass. Tony whined behind his gag not being able to help the reflex of pushing his ass up into the hit. 

“When you do break, I’ll use my magic and move them around just enough to take you to that edge and then you will come. You will come in your pants all while staying quiet and not letting the others know what a desperate whore you are. If you let out any sort of sign of what is happening then I’ll strip you naked in front of them and let them watch as I pull these beads out of your gaping hole.” Stephen covered each bead with his hands, magic sparking until each ball was shining with copious amounts of lube. 

Tony moaned behind the gag, cock jumping eagerly at the image Stephen’ words had painted for him. He knew Stephen wouldn’t actually do it but the mere thought of it made his head spin. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the first push of the new set of anal beads at his hole, sliding in with embarrassing ease.

“That one went in easy, god your hole is hungry isn’t it?” Stephen crooned with an almost mocking lit in his voice as he pushed the next one in. It met a bit of resistance but nothing that didn’t disappear with a tiny bit of pressure. 

“Now these ones are bigger than what you’ve taken before,” Stephen warned as he placed a slightly trembling hand on the small of Tony’s back, magic flaring up around his fingers before seeping into Tony’s skin. Tony sighed through his nose as he found his body relaxing and his hole going slack, easily accepting the large unyielding ball. 

“Good, very good, one more and you’ll be completely full… Well until we start you on the next set that is.” Stephen smirked as he nudged Tony’s slack hole with the final and largest metal ball. Tony made a muffled noise behind the gag and Stephen kept an eye on Tony’s curled fingers, making sure Tony wasn’t making any of his safe signals as Stephen took his time and pushed the ball into him. Tony didn’t make any movements so Stephen with a small smirk shoved the bead fully into Tony’s almost stuffed to the point of overflowing hole. Tony’s body arched up off the table, fingers and toes curling as cum streamed out of Tony’s cock. 

“That’s my precious whore, coming untouched just from having your hole stuffed full.” Stephen smiled as he leaned over Tony’s back and twisted the genius’ head to the side to kiss him. 

“Now take your time to adjust, but we have a movie night to attend after all.” Stephen reminded with a sharp nip to Tony’s ear before straightening up and heading back to the bed to resume reading his book.


	7. Size Queen [Dom Tony]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Size Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: size queen Stephen, object insertion, dirty talk, slight verbal humiliation, anal sex, consensual slut shaming, coming untouched, anal fingering, Dom/sub, switches Stephen and Tony, Dom Tony, sub Stephen

Tony was all but bouncing on his feet as he hurried towards the room his boyfriend used whenever he stayed at the tower. It had been a few weeks since the two even had time for a date let alone anything else, but finally, finally, the two had some time off and were going to spend it together. Tony had finished his work extra early just to get more time with Stephen. 

“Stephen, oh, well then.” Tony burst into his boyfriend’s room and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. It was a sight that had his cock jerking to life in his pants. 

“Tony, uh, it’s not what it looks like?” Stephen jolted upright only to moan when the action that shifted the thick cucumber that was inside of his ass deeper into him. 

“I think it looks like you are fucking yourself open on a cucumber.” Tony purred as he shut the door behind him and stalked towards the bed where Stephen was trying to hide his erection and where the cucumber was buried inside of him. Tony gripped Stephen’s trembling hands and pulled them away to get a better look at Stephen’s stuffed hole. The cucumber had condom rolled onto it and it was slick with lube while Stephen’s rim was puffy and loose from use. 

“I think there’s something you need to tell me, Stephen,” Tony purred as he released one of Stephen’s hands and curled his fingers around the thick width of the cucumber before rotating it making Stephen feel every ridge and bump of the skin. 

“I… I like the feeling, the feeling of being so full and stretched so wide. It’s intoxicating.” Stephen breathed out as he pushed down onto the slow thrusts Tony was giving into him with the cucumber now. 

“You should have told me, baby, I would have been able to scratch this itch of yours.” Tony scolded as he pushed the cucumber a bit deeper than what Stephen had done prior. Stephen cried out, fingers grabbing onto the sheets of the bed and Tony’s hand on reflex. 

“I know, I didn’t want to make you feel nggghh,” Tony twisted the cucumber again, brushing it over the taller man’s prostate cutting off Stephen’s words. 

“Feel what, like I wasn’t big enough to satisfy your greedy hole?” Tony lowered his voice as he watched as Stephen’s cheeks turned red and he buried his face into his pillow. 

“Because that’s what it is, it’s a greedy, slutty hole that is just begging to be opened up and filled.” Tony carried on, watching a bead of pre-cum form at the top of Stephen’s erect length. 

“Yes, oh fuck,” Stephen, whined as he pushed down on the cucumber on reflex at hearing those true words. 

“I bet this cucumber isn’t even giving you half of what you need is it, baby, I bet your hole is still hungry for more,” Tony said casually as he kept fucking the cucumber into Stephen’s hole. 

“Yes, yes, oh!” Stephen gasped out as Tony slammed the cucumber against his prostate knowingly. 

“I’m going to make a line of toys just for you baby, thick and long so they will be able to keep your greedy hole stuffed full. I want to see you take them one at a time and just beg me for more like a proper size queen.” Tony purred knowing Stephen was weak for dirty talk. 

“Tony!” Stephen’s voice sobbed out when Tony’s hand caressed Stephen’s bobbing cock with his other hand, adding to the whole scenario. 

“Whose my slutty size queen?” Tony smirked as he shoved the cucumber in as deep as it could go before sliding in his own index finger. Stephen let out a scream as his whole body arched like he had been zapped with electricity as his cock exploded with cum and hole tightened up around the cucumber and Tony’s finger needily.

Tony eased his finger out but left the cucumber buried inside of his boyfriend before crawling up to rest next to his panting and half asleep boyfriend. 

“I love you,” Stephen murmured as he reached up to lazily cup Tony’s cheek, pulling him down for a kiss. Tony just smiled into the kiss and reached down to jiggle the cucumber again knowing full well that his boyfriend could come repeatedly.


	8. Sex Toys [Dom Tony]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Sex Toys.  
> Connected with 'Size Queen'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Sex toys, Size Queen Stephen, dirty talk, consensual slut shaming, anal sex, anal fingering, Dom/sub, switches Stephen and Tony, Dom Tony, sub Stephen, slight verbal humiliation, praise kink, dildo, aftercare

“Stephen, you have a second?” Tony poked his head into the library where Stephen was reading over a leather-bound tome. 

“I can take a break,” Stephen shut the book, a smile on his lips as he took in the excited look on his lover’s face.

“I finished them!” Tony held his hand out to Stephen, a beaming smile on his face. Stephen raised an eyebrow at the excitement as he laced their fingers together. 

“Finished what?” Stephen tugged Tony to a stop and blinked when Tony went up on his tiptoes to press his lips against his ear.

“Your own collection of sex toys,” Tony purred and Stephen swallowed down a moan as his cock twitched as he remembered the lewd promise of Tony the other night. It had been forgotten in the heat of the moment and Tony fucking him with that cucumber all night. 

“Bedroom, right now.” Stephen wet his lips as he twisted his hands to open up a direct portal. Tony laughed as he was tugged through the orange portal and the two stumbled onto the bed, their lips fused together and Stephen’s fingers in Tony’s hair. 

“As much as I love kissing you love, I want to see if the designs meet up to your standards.” Tony cupped Stephen’s face when their kiss broke, he could feel Stephen’s arousal against his thigh already. 

“I have no doubts they will exceed them,” Stephen’s voice was soft and Tony blushed prettily before extracting himself from Stephen’s arms to tug a key off from around his neck and knelt in front of the chest that acted as a footboard for their bed. Stephen could hear his heartbeat in his ears, he had never been this excited in a while and his breath was taken away when the top opened and revealed the array of toys inside. 

“Tony, this is amazing.” Stephen fell to his knees next to Tony as he gripped the edge of their new play box; unable to draw his eyes away from what lay inside. 

“I think I covered all the basics and then some, so you like it?” Tony’s voice was soft and unsure; Stephen drew his eyes away from the toys and cupped Tony’s face, kissing him breathless again.

“I love it, tell me more.” Stephen was aching and it was like he could feel how empty he was right now. 

“Well, we’ve got an assortment of wide and long plug’s, dildo’s, vibrators. We got the monster dildo’s that even you will need to work up to, we have cock rings, fleshlights, crops, whips, paddles, nipple clamp, gags, basically everything you could think of.” Tony rambled as he gestured at each one and Stephen smiled fondly at the way each toy had red and gold Iron Man theme running through. 

“I love it, thank you for doing this for me Tony… What do you say we test one out? Do you have any suggestions?” Stephen palmed Tony through his own pants as he leaned down to kiss and suck at his lover’s neck, pleased when Tony leaned his head back on reflex to allow Stephen to mark him. 

“Yeah, I know just the one to start with, strip and wait on the bed for me.” Tony swatted Stephen’s ass with a smirk, Stephen rolled his eyes fondly as he rose to his feet. Stephen absently tossed his clothes around the room as he stripped, cock hard up against his stomach as he settled on the bed as Tony selected the toy and a bottle of lube. 

“Oh,” Stephen breathed as his cock visibly jumped at the thickness of the toy that was in Tony’s hand.

“Color?” Tony asked as he let Stephen run his fingers over the toy.

“Green, god I want that in me.” Stephen bit his lip as he found his legs spreading wide at the mere sight of the dildo.

“Allow me then, I’ll take great pleasure in watching as your greedy hole takes every inch of this.” Tony hummed as he uncapped the bottle of lube. 

“Tony,” Stephen whined as he felt his cheeks heat up and Tony looked up with raised eyebrows as he slicked up his fingers, rubbing at Stephen’s hole gently before easily slipping inside.

“Do you not want me to? I just thought since you liked it so much last time…” Tony stilled his fingers inside of Stephen, fear flashing in his eyes.

“Green Tony, oh god it’s such a turn on. I love it, Tony, please.” Stephen whined as his cock jerked against his stomach as he pushed down on Tony’s fingers needily. 

“Whatever my little slut needs,” Tony purred, eyes dark as he watched Stephen’s cheeks and ears turn red as he keened at the dirty words. 

“Oh you liked that, is that what you want Stephen? You want to be my little slut, my greedy size queen?” Tony crooned as he added a second finger, spreading them easily. 

“Yes, Tony, yes can I?” Stephen looked at Tony with such wide blown honestly in his eyes that Tony’s movements faltered for a moment. 

“Of course love, you’ll be my personal slut do you like the sounds of that?” Tony crooned as he pushed a third finger into Stephen who moaned and pushed down onto Tony’s fingers. 

“Yes, thank you, thank you.” Stephen tossed his head to the side as he lifted an arm and dug his fingers into the pillow next to his face as Tony eased his fingers out of him. 

“Keep your eyes open slut, I don’t want you to look away for a moment. You’re going to see how hungry your hole really is, how it’s going to swallow every inch of this dildo.” Tony tugged the dildo closer and began to coat it with copious amounts of lube; there could never be enough lube after all. 

“Yes, okay.” Stephen shifted up so he was propped up on a pillow, giving him a better line of sight to Tony and the dildo that were between his thighs. Tony was still fully dressed and an obscene line in his pants showed how aroused the brunet was. 

“This is a bit larger than that cucumber you had stuffed in your hole the other day, so my little slut should be able to take this dildo with no issues,” Tony explained as he pushed the blunt head against Stephen’s loosened entrance and smiled when Stephen inhaled loudly as the dildo slid into him. 

Stephen panted, his cock was leaking pre-cum as he watched as inch by inch the red and gold dildo disappeared in between his legs. He could feel the slight stretch of the girth of the unyielding silicone and it was amazing, Tony was a genius. 

“Look how easy you’re taking this toy, maybe I should have chosen a thicker one.” Tony mused as he pushed the final inch into Stephen before tracing his stretched rim, seeing how loose and soft it was around the dildo. 

“Good, so good inside.” Stephen slurred as he lifted his hips up, jiggling the dildo inside of him. 

“This one may not be a thick as your greedy hole needs but it does have another fun function. Do you want to see my little slut?” Tony gripped Stephen’s legs, lifting and bending them so his feet were planted on the bed keeping him exposed to Tony. 

“Please,” Stephen didn’t think this could get any better and suddenly he cried out, vision going white as his orgasm was punched out of him. He blinked slowly as a hand caressed his face lovingly and he looked up at Tony who was slotted between his legs, a concerned look on his face. 

“W-What was that?” Stephen asked hazy, still blissed out from his sudden and intense orgasm. 

“The other function I mentioned, this toy thrusts and vibrates. You came from the medium level just like what I would expect from my slut.” Tony kissed Stephen’s face before he leaned back and held up a remote. 

“Again?” Stephen asked breathlessly and Tony just chuckled fondly as he hit a button on the remote. Stephen’s whole body arched and he dug his fingers into the bed sheets below him as the toy began to buzz intensely and move from within him. 

“Do you like it slut, do you like being fucked by this dildo?” Tony asked as he smoothed his hands up and down Stephen’s trembling thighs. 

“I, oh God!” Stephen cried as Tony adjusted the dildo just enough to have the moving and buzzing toy press right against his prostate. 

“I want to see you come again, can you do that for me my pretty little slut?” Tony crooned as he kissed at Stephen’s thighs, nipping at the skin as well. 

“Yes, I can do that. Turn it up higher.” Stephen panted as his head lolled to the side before he let out a scream as Tony hit a button the remote and the dildo went crazy. It didn’t take Stephen long at all before he came again, his cum coating his stomach and chest as he gasped for air. 

Stephen came back to his senses to Tony caressing his face again, the toy was still but still deep inside of him and his cock spent from its place on his stomach. 

“How do you feel baby?” Tony asked as he rubbed his thumbs over Stephen’s high cheekbones. 

“Good, floaty but really good.” Stephen rested against Tony who was now holding a cup of water and a chocolate bar on his lap. 

“You did so well for me, like amazing on every level.” Tony gushed as he helped Stephen sip the water and eat some of the chocolate. Stephen felt content, warm and safe from his place curled against Tony and he had never felt better and the addition of the dildo still inside of him only added to his bliss.

“Love you,” Stephen murmured and a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead.

“I love you too,” Tony’s reply was soft but Stephen still heard it and a stupid smile crossed his face as he curled closer to Tony.


	9. Finger Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Finger Fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: finger fucking, anal fingering, break down, soft boyfriends, idiots in love, cuddling

“How does that feel baby?” Stephen asked as he flexed his fingers from where two of them were buried inside of Tony. Tony who was sprawled aimlessly out across their bed, chest heaving as he gasped for air as Stephen played with his prostate, putting his medical knowledge to good use. 

“Sooo good,” Tony slurred as another moan was pulled from him thanks to Stephen pressing down hard against his prostate. Stephen smiled at his lover’s response before his eyebrows twitched as a sharp pain flared from his fingers; his heart sank to his stomach as he recognized the feeling. 

“Stephen?” Tony asked, sounding hazy as he somehow managed to prop himself up onto his elbows to look down at his lover, concern growing on his face. Stephen mentally swore as his arms began to shake and the cramps in his hand began to grow and become painful, he must have been still too long. 

“Stephen, what’s wrong?” Tony asked sounding clear and concerned now. Stephen bit back a sob as he tugged his shaking and pain filled fingers out of Tony and curled his scarred hands close to his chest as he pulled his knees up to hide them from sight.

“Oh babe, it’s your hands isn’t it?” Tony pulled himself up to rest on his knees and he slowly reached out for Stephen, giving the other time to move away. Tony let out a soft noise when Stephen didn’t move away as Tony took his love into his arms. 

“Breathe with me okay? Match my breathing,” Tony crooned as he held Stephen close to his body as he stroked Stephen’s hair as he took large, obvious breathes that strained his own chest a bit but all he wanted right now was Stephen to get past this pain. 

Stephen took a few shuddering breathes as he held his shaking hands as tightly as he could before he managed to sync his breathing up to Tony’s, absently resting his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. Stephen felt ashamed of the feeling of hot tears running down his cheeks and down onto Tony’s skin. He was calmed almost instantly by Tony’s nails scraping against his scalp in a soothing motion. 

“Damnit, damnit!” Stephen couldn’t help the words that fell from his mouth. 

“I know baby, I know. You aren’t the only one with broken pieces in this relationship Stephen trust me you’re not. You ever notice how I make sure I’m either on my back, side or hands and knees? I can’t put too much pressure on my chest or it hurts like a son of a bitch, hell even taking to deeps of breaths hurt.” Tony babbled as he held Stephen close, totally understanding what Stephen was feeling with his hands. 

“We’re both so broken huh?” Stephen’s voice was watery but he planted a soft kiss to Tony’s neck and Tony knew that his love would be okay. 

“Lucky our broken pieces fit together am I right?” Tony said.

“Sap,” Stephen chuckled lightly as he looked up at Tony.

“Only for you sweetie,” Tony smiled as he leaned down and the two shared a tender and chaste kiss.


	10. Predator/Prey [A/B/O Verse]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Predator/prey
> 
> Sequel to Chapter 1- https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614101/chapters/38942918

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: A/B/O, mating run, Alpha Tony, Omega Stephen, mating bite, anal sex, submission, knotting

“Are you sure about this Stephen?” Tony asked as he and the Omega shed their clothes on the porch of the small cabin that was at the edge of a sprawling forest that Tony owned. 

“I know it’s out-dated, but I think it’s perfect for the two of us considering who we are.” Stephen was unabashed in his nudity while Tony absently splayed his hand over the scars the Arc reactor on his chest had left behind. 

“We don’t have to do the mating run if you are uncomfortable with it,” Stephen stepped closer, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s waist just holding the smaller man against him. 

“It’s not that Stephen, it’s just it’s been a very long time since I fully let my Alpha side run free and I don’t want to hurt you,” Tony admitted while curling his own arms around Stephen’s body as the two embraced each other lovingly. 

“I have no doubts in my mind that you will not hurt me, you’re my Alpha as I am your Omega. We are just making it official is all, I trust you my Alpha.” Stephen crooned peacefully as he nuzzled the top of Tony’s head, letting his own soothing Omega scent seep into Tony’s every sense. 

“I trust you my strong, beautiful Omega… Now I want you to run.” Tony’s eyes flared Alpha red and his teeth slowly began to grow into sharp fangs, Stephen felt his own smaller fangs begin to elongate and his eyes flashed Omega gold in reply. Stephen stepped back and snarled lowly at the Alpha before he spun on his heels and he sped off into the forest, laughing freely when he heard the Alpha give a roar. Time began to become a blur as the two engaged in a mating run as the trees merged together as they danced around the other in the large forest. 

Tony could only make out a blur of Stephen as the Omega ran ahead of him; always one to be light on his feet. Tony felt his Alpha side taking over his control bit by bit as a red haze crept up on his vision from the sides as he dragged his sharp claws along the bark of one of the nearby trees. He bared his teeth as he caught the sweet, alluring scent of his Omega nearby. Tony made a sharp left and came to a standstill, fingers running down a small line of blood and he threw his head back to let out a barking laugh.

“My clever Omega,” Tony crooned proudly as he changed direction, away from the obvious trail of blood the Omega left. It didn’t take the Alpha long to find where his Omega was currently lying in wait. Tony tensed and with a few flexes of his muscles he was flying across the small clearing and had the pretty Omega pinned to the ground by his neck. 

“Caught you,” Tony sang lowly and Stephen’s lips ticked upwards as his body went lax under the Alpha’s grip. 

“Alpha,” Stephen breathed out as he turned his face further into the ground in submission. Tony let out a low puff of air as he leaned down and nuzzled the offered mating gland, his body thrumming with arousal and adrenaline from the run. 

Stephen let out a surprised yelp when he suddenly was flipped onto his back with Tony looming above him on all fours. Stephen moaned when the Alpha leaned down and kissed him soundly, usually when an Alpha had caught their Omega they would mount them and bite them that way and only afterward would the Omega bite the Alpha but Tony had them facing each other. His intentions were clear and Stephen felt slick run down his bare thighs as his body reacted happily to that. 

“Gonna claim you Omega, gonna make you mine.” Tony rumbled when their kiss broke as he started kissing down Stephen’s neck with just a hint of his fangs over the Omega’s skin. 

“Do it Alpha, make me yours.” Stephen mewled as he exposed his neck in submission again, moaning with need when he felt the head of Tony’s Alpha sized cock rub at his slick-dripping hole. 

Stephen lifted his legs up just enough to push down on Tony’s cock, both groaning loudly when it popped lewdly past the ring of muscles there, gliding into Stephen’s eager body. Stephen gripped onto Tony’s arms as he planted his feet, head falling back into the dirt of the ground below him as Tony pressed until he was fully seated inside of the Omega. 

“Omega,” Tony growled out, clearly at the limits of his own restraint as he looked down at Stephen, his face was flushed and his eyes all but glowing red by this point. 

“Alpha,” Stephen keened as he pushed himself closer to Tony, forcing the Alpha to go deeper into him, both of them moaning in pleasure. Tony dug his nails into the ground and began to snap his hips forward, driving himself deeper into his chosen Omega. Stephen moaned as he took every thrust from his Alpha, head heavy with a fog of lust as their bond began to fully form and glow deep inside of their minds as their bodies joined. 

“Claim me Alpha, want you as mine forever.” Stephen managed to get out as he hooked his ankles around Tony’s back, pulling the Alpha in even closer if that was possible. Tony snarled as he felt his knot begin to swell up inside of Stephen’s tight, wet body that was just swallowing every inch of him up. 

Tony reared his head back, eyes a blinding red as he let out a howl as his knot locked him to the Omega below him and he sank his teeth into Stephen’s mating glands on his exposed throat, Stephen cried out his orgasm the moment both of those things happened and he found himself sinking his own fangs into his Alpha’s mating glands. 

Their bond snapped fully into place and the newly mated pair lost time as their worlds narrowed down to just the other as they stayed locked together as Tony pumped Stephen full of his seed and teeth deep in the other’s necks, making sure the mark would take and scar over perfectly. It was just the two of them now and would be forever, just the way they both wanted it.


	11. Double Penetration [Dom Tony]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Double Penetration  
> Related to: Size Queen & Sex Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: sex toys, size queen Stephen, double penetration, dirty talk, consensual slut shaming, subspace, coming untouched, passing out, aftercare, Dom/sub, switches Stephen and Tony, Dom Tony, sub Stephen

“How does that one feel baby?” Tony asked as he lifted his foot and nudged his toes against the small of Stephen’s back. Stephen whined as he collapsed forward onto his hands, the new angle arching his back and showing off the dildo was he was riding. It was gold and red (obviously) and long rather than thick like some of the other toys Tony had made for him. 

“Long, goes deep but… It doesn’t fill me like I want it to.” Stephen panted out, cheeks flaming as he admitted it wasn’t thick enough to really fill him properly. 

“Oh I know baby, that’s why I picked it,” Tony smirked as he leaned back in his chair that gave him the perfect view of Stephen kneeling on the floor, riding the suction cup mounted dildo. 

“After all, I had to make sure there was still enough room inside of your greedy hole.” Tony tugged a box closer, the next toy waiting inside but hidden from Stephen’s sight. 

“Do, do you mean?” Stephen let out an excited noise as he twisted his torso around to look at Tony. 

“I promised you I would keep you stuffed full didn’t I?” Tony picked up the thicker dildo from the box in the same red and gold color scheme and Stephen keened as his cock leaked another bead of pre-cum as it dawned on him. 

“You did, I love you,” Stephen said painfully honest as he dropped down onto the carpet fully, head resting on his crossed arms with his ass still full of with the first dildo. 

“I love you too Stephen, now be good a good slut for me and take every inch of this toy and maybe I’ll even fill your mouth afterward. I know how much you love that when your ass is stuffed full.” Tony promised and Stephen just swayed his hips as he bit against his arm to muffle his moan at the promise. 

Tony stood from his chair and knelt behind Stephen’s raised ass and stared hungrily at the sight of Stephen’s rim stretched around the first toy. Tony made sure the next dildo was coated in liberal amounts of lube and smeared more lube around Stephen’s ass for good measure. Tony hooked a finger into Stephen’s rim and chuckled as he easily pulled it to the side, showing how thin the dildo inside of him was in comparison to what he usually took. 

Stephen could feel the tips of his ears burning at Tony’s chuckle as his hole gaped under the press of his fingers. Stephan knew he was loose, even more so since Tony discovered his size queen tendencies. Suddenly all coherent thoughts flew from his mind when the blunt head of the second dildo nudged against his hole. 

Stephen moaned wantonly as Tony inched the thick dildo into him. The first few inches went in smoothly but as the toy expanded its width as it went on there was more adding of lube and a soothing hand on the small of his back. 

“Come on slut, just a bit more and you’ll finally be stuffed to the brim, you want that don’t you slut? You want your greedy hole spread to its limits right?” Tony crooned as he wiggled the thick dildo, watching as Stephen’s rim loosened and widened around the intrusion. Stephen’s cock and balls were hanging heavily from between his thighs and there was a wet mark appearing on the floor below him from his steady dripping cock. 

“There we go, color?” Tony murmured once he made sure both dildos were firmly in place inside of his boyfriend.

“Green, I feel so full, like I’m about to explode in the best way possible.” Stephen whimpered as he squeezed down on the toys inside of him while Tony watched them move slightly at the tensing of muscles. 

“You look like a proper size queen now that your hungry hole is finally full,” Tony smirked as he traced the stretched skin that was clinging to the bases of the dildos. 

“Yes, feels so good.” Stephen slurred sounding like he was drunk. Tony palmed his cock for a moment or two before he shuffled around so he was kneeling in front of Stephen. He reached down and pulled Stephen up onto his hands and knees by his hair. Stephen keened at the slight sting from his scalp and the way the new position shifted the dildos inside of him. 

“I think there is one more hole that needs filling tonight, come on slut get to work and if you do a good job I’ll show you the other surprise I have for you,” Tony suggested with a twist of his lips that turned into a full out moan when Stephen greedily swallowed him down to the root without pause. 

“That’s my greedy little slut,” Tony moaned out pleased at how eager Stephen was tonight. Stephen moaned around the hard flesh in his mouth, already bobbing his head and swiping his tongue over every inch of Tony’s cock he could. 

Stephen’s head was hazy and he felt like he was high or drunk or both. The corners of his lips were beginning to burn lightly as they were spread around Tony’s cock obscenely. The way the dildos bobbed from their places inside of his ass and Tony’s cock filling his mouth was giving Stephen pleasure he had never imagined before. He was completely full and he was high off that pleasure. He wished he could stay like this forever, speared open by toys and Tony’s cock as he felt like he was in heaven. 

Stephen was so lost in his mind that he started to gag when a rush of hot cum began to flood his mouth. Stephen pulled off on reflex and moaned when the rest of Tony’s load landed on his face lewdly. Tony was panting, cheeks flushed as he looked down at his lover whose face was now covered in his cum. 

“That’s a good look on you slut, I should come on your face more often,” Tony commented as he swiped a globe of cum off of Stephen’s facial hair and shoved his thumb into Stephen’s mouth. The other man sucked and licked the digit clean almost mindlessly and Tony recognized the glassy look in Stephen’s eyes and smiled lovingly. 

“Now for your surprise, I think you’ll enjoy this,” Tony promised as he tapped on his wristwatch and watched as the toys deep inside of Stephen buzzed to life. Stephen let out a wail as he collapsed fully onto the floor, ass slightly up in the air as the toys vibrated and jiggled from their places inside of him. Stephen moaned helplessly as his body moved on its own, Tony watching as his lover began to hump the carpet below him mindlessly and drool forming at the corner of his lips. 

Tony moved around and lifted his foot once more, this time he used the heel of his foot to rest on the bases of the moving toys, shoving them in just that much deeper. Stephen let out a scream into the carpet as his world exploded in an intense orgasm before his vision faded and his body went limp on the floor, prostate still being stimulated by the toy. 

Tony checked Stephen’s pulse and let out his own breath of air when he found it normal, this was the first time that Stephen had passed out during their play and Tony thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest. Tony switched off the toys and slowly eased the thick dildo out of Stephen’s twitching hole before doing the same to the slender one. 

Tony made a wounded noise at the sight of Stephen’s hole gaping and leaking lube still. His cock twitched in arousal but Tony pushed it down and grabbed a blanket off the nearby chair. He bundled the soft, fluffy fabric around Stephen and with a grunt, Tony lifted his taller boyfriend up and onto the nearby bed. Tony curled around Stephen once he made sure water and food were within reach and rested their foreheads together, content to wait until Stephen woke up. Then Tony would pamper him six ways to Sunday and Stephen better not complain.


	12. Size Kink [Dom Stephen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Size Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related to: Cock Warming
> 
> Tags: Size kink, Dom/sub, Dom Stephen, sub Tony, oral fixation, mentioned cum kink, kink discussion, oral sex, blow job, face fucking, facial, praise kink, distention

“So you know how I… Discovered your size queen tendencies?” Tony cleared his throat from his place where he and Stephen were cuddled up on their bed, both naked but nothing-sexual happening, yet at least. Just the two pressed together just enjoying the other’s presence. 

“That was something wasn’t it,” Stephen blushed as he remembered and wrinkled his nose when Tony kissed the tip of it lovingly. 

“I just figured that I should tell you a few kinks of mine before we stumble across them. I also haven’t really told anyone else about them before, I just wanted to make them feel good…” Tony stated as he rested himself on top of Stephen’s chest, resting his chin on his folded hands to look at Stephen properly. 

“Thank you for taking the courage to tell me, sweetheart.” Stephen couldn’t help but pet Tony’s hair that was so soft when free of gel and products. 

“Well to start with I have a size kink, but not the way you do,” Tony said bluntly and Stephen just raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m assuming that while I like the girth you like the length?” Stephen assumed and smiled when Tony’s cheeks turned light pink. 

“Yeah, I really like to feel how deep something can go into my mouth or ass…” Tony admitted and sighed out contently when Stephen scraped his nails against his scalp soothingly. 

“Oh I think I can accommodate this kink sweetheart with no issues,” Stephen promised his cock slowly beginning to swell at the mental images that appeared at the new knowledge of Tony’s kink.

“The next one I’m sure will come as no surprise but I sort of have an oral fetish or fixation or something.” Tony moaned weakly when Stephen pushed his thumb into his mouth; Tony instantly began to suck at the digit.

“That much I know love,” Stephen said fondly, tugging his wet thumb out of Tony’s mouth, swiping it across Tony’s plush bottom lip. 

“The last one I ahem have… A cum kink.” Tony muttered under his breath but Stephen still heard and his cock jerked against his thigh in interest. 

“Oh really now, we’ll have to wait until we both get tested and then, then we can explore that,” Stephen promised as he tugged Tony up to kiss him senseless. Tony moaned into his lover’s mouth, grinding his own erection down against Stephen’s matching one. 

“Do you want me to fill your mouth now sweetheart? Give you what you haven’t been given by anyone else?” Stephen asked when their kiss broke, hands cupping Tony’s face lovingly. 

“Please,” Tony whispered, eyes wide as he looked up at Stephen with so much trust and love that it took Stephen a moment to regain his composure. 

“Then relax and let me do all the work, just enjoy,” Stephen promised and switched their position around. Tony moaned as Stephen loosely gripped his wrists and pinned them above his head from where he was now flat on his back with Stephen looking over him. 

Stephen was now straddling Tony’s chest making sure not to put pressure on it, his erect cock above Tony’s face and the brunet whimpered when he saw how slender and long that his lover was. He had noticed well this well beforehand but now that both of them knew about Tony’s size kink it took on a whole new light. 

“You’ve wanted this haven’t you baby? You’ve wanted to wrap your lips around my cock and swallowed down every inch haven’t you?” Stephen angled his hips down and let his erection rest against Tony’s cheek where he rocked his hips shallowly letting his cock slide up and down Tony’s face. 

“Yes, please I want you so much, Stephen.” Tony parted his lips, his own cock rock hard between his thighs as arousal flared through his body at Stephen’s words and action. 

“Such a good boy,” Stephen hummed as he held Tony’s wrists together with one hand as he curled his other hand around the base of his cock. Stephen guided his cock past Tony’s lips, moaning quietly as Tony took every inch of Stephen’s cock. Stephen groaned when he realized that Tony didn’t seem to have a gag reflex when his lover’s nose pressed against his pubic hair and his balls rested against Tony’s chin. 

“You feel so good around me baby, its like you were made to take my cock. My personal cock sleeve.” Stephen purred, blinking in shock at the filthy words from his own mouth. Tony moaned around Stephen’s cock, body jerking and eyes closing shut as his cheeks burned. 

“Oh, you like that baby? You like the idea of being my personal cock sleeve?” Stephen crooned with a smirk on his lips. Tony nodded the best he could around Stephen’s cock. 

“Now a good cock sleeve doesn’t move, will you be a good cock sleeve for me and let me use your mouth?” Stephen asked as he used his now free hand to trace Tony’s widely parted lips around the girth of his length. Tony seemed to relax his jaw at those words and sank deeper into the bed, clearly wanting to be good for Stephen. Stephen smiled happy with Tony’s display of trust in him and moved his hand up so he could lace his fingers together with Tony’s hands above his head. 

Stephen began slowly, giving shallow thrusts into Tony’s eager mouth just testing the waters so to speak. Tony took it with ease and that gave Stephen the confidence to go a bit deeper, a bit harder. Tony moaned as his every sense narrowed down and focused on Stephen and the perfect cock that was filling his mouth so completely. 

Stephen picked up his pace, still taking care not to hurt Tony who had put all his trust in him with this side of himself. Stephen tugged his right hand away and laid it over Tony’s throat, growling low in his chest when he felt the skin distend and shift each time he thrust deep into Tony’s mouth. 

“Feel how deep my cock is in you.” Stephen guided Tony’s own hand to his throat and Tony’s moan vibrated around Stephen’s cock. 

“This is what you wanted right baby? Now keep your hand there and feel the way my cock moves in your throat.” Stephen ordered and Tony gripped his own throat tighter and his eyes flutter as drool drips down his chin and down the sides of his neck as Stephen began roughly thrusting in and out of Tony’s open mouth. 

“You’re doing so good for me baby, you like the way my cock feels in your mouth and your throat don’t you baby?” Stephen rambled as he felt the familiarity of his approaching climax in his gut. 

Tony whined, eyes flying open when Stephen tugged his cock out of Tony’s mouth.

“Not until we get checked, but then I’ll come in your mouth as many times as you want,” Stephen promised as he straightened up and jerked himself off. Tony watched with hazy eyes before closing them when Stephen cried out, cum dripping over Tony’s face and throat. 

“You did so well for me Tony,” Stephen praised as he rolled off of Tony’s chest and moved his hand down to help Tony with his own erection only to stop.

“You came just from my cock in your mouth didn’t you?” Stephen asked amazed as he stared at Tony’s spent cock and cum on his stomach. 

“Yes, sorry.” Tony murmured as he curled closer to Stephen, sated. 

“You’re amazing you know that,” Stephen said, love and amazement coloring his words completely. 

“Thank you for sharing this with me, I’ll take good care of you and fill you whenever there is a chance, after all, that’s what a good cock sleeve is for right?” Stephen nuzzled Tony’s hair while using a tissue to wipe his own seed off of Tony’s face tenderly. 

“Right, I love you Stephen and thank you for all of this.” Tony blushed as he and Stephen tangled their limbs together once both were cleaned. 

“Of course love,” Stephen hummed as he rested his cheek atop of Tony’s soft hair, content to cuddle with his lover while his mind whirred with ideas on how to satisfy his lover’s needs.


	13. Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: protective/possessive Stephen, hickies, biting, show the rouges whom Tony is with now, hand job

“S-Stephen, come on. You know I have to go and get ready.” Tony whined as he put up no resistance to Stephen pulling him back down into their bed. Stephen wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist as he sucked at the junction of Tony’s neck, worrying the skin until he was positive there would be a large, dark mark there for days. 

“You don’t have to greet them, you don’t owe them anything.” Stephen murmured into Tony’s ear before he kissed down Tony’s neck and started on a fresh patch of skin. 

“I know, I have to do this. Part of the healing process or so I’ve been told.” Tony sighed as he felt his limbs turn to putty under the ministrations of Stephen’s mouth on his skin and those sneaky hands dipping below the waistband of his boxers. 

“I think it would be more healing to watch someone else handle them while you stay here with me.” Stephen huffed as he grazed Tony’s flaccid cock, stroking it teasingly. 

“Nngghh, this is playing dirty Stephen.” Tony panted as he let his head loll to the side while he spread his legs wider and pushed up against Stephen’s hand encouragingly. 

“I don’t see you complaining,” Stephen nipped at the skin, pleased that an indent of his teeth remained behind. 

“Well,” Tony trailed off into a breathy moan as Stephen began to pump his hand up and down his length firmly, allowing Tony’s erection to grow quickly. 

“Maybe I can stay a bit longer.” Tony gave in and let his head tip to the side as he thrust up into Stephen’s hand. Stephen smiled against Tony’s neck and stroked him steady and firm as he laid a circle of biting kisses over Tony’s skin and began to claim the other side of Tony’s neck. He may not be able to go with Tony to meet the Rouges, but he would make sure Tony was reminded of him and the others would know that Tony was off limits, Rogers especially. 

“I love it when you get possessive,” Tony moaned as Stephen tighten his grip a bit more and sucked a bit harder. 

“I’m not possessive,” Stephen sulked as he twisted his wrist making Tony groan wantonly and he dipped the tip of his fingernail into the slit and smiled in triumph when Tony let out something closer to a scream as his orgasm exploded out of him, soaking Stephen’s hand and Tony’s boxers. 

“Sure you’re not babe,” Tony panted as he nuzzled Stephen’s neck, smiling lazily when Stephen sucked another mark onto his neck. 

“Okay… Maybe a little.” Stephen relented a few minutes later when Tony finally was released from their bed and the numerous, multicolored marks were shown in the light of the room.

“That’s one of the things I love about you,” Tony chuckled as he leaned down to kiss his still lounging in bed Warlock boyfriend. Stephen smiled and his arousal lit up low in his gut when he noticed that Tony made sure to leave his collar of his dress shirt wide open and ditched the tie. Stephen’s marks were on full display for the world and Stephen hoped the Rouges, Rogers mainly would understand and stay the fuck away. 

Stephen pulled out his phone to check in with Wong, he knew if he stayed in bed long enough, Tony would work his way back to him once the Rouges were handled for the day and Stephen couldn’t wait to curl up with his genius boyfriend and maybe refresh some of the marks.


	14. Fisting [Dom Tony]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Fisting
> 
> Related to: size queen, sex toys, double penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: fisting, Size Queen Stephen, Dom/sub, Switches Stephen and Tony, Dom Tony, sub Stephen, anal gaping, dirty talk, consensual slut shaming

Tony unsurprisingly woke up before Stephen, the double penetration of the previous night had taken everything out of Stephen but Tony was so proud of him. Tony propped himself up on his elbow in order to lean over Stephen’s bare back. Stephen had an arm curled under his pillow and cheek mushed against the fabric from his place sprawled out on his stomach, sleeping peacefully. 

Tony silently planted soft kisses down his love’s spine unable to help himself as he tugged the sheet down so they were both exposed to the warm air of the bedroom. Tony smoothed his hand over the nice curve of Stephen’s ass and he couldn’t resist tugging Stephen’s ass cheeks apart. Tony’s mouth went dry and his cock instantly began to get hard against his thigh. 

“Oh,” Tony breathed out as he stared down at Stephen’s lewdly gaping and slightly clenching hole. It was wet with lube from last night, Tony never had seen someone have such a large anal gape and he had to resist the urge to bury himself inside of his lover. 

“Mm, Tony?” Stephen was waking up and he pushed himself up onto his elbows before peering over his shoulder at Tony. 

“You’re open so wide, fuck Stephen I could fit my whole hand into you right now that’s how open you are.” Tony breathed out and he looked up at Stephen when he heard a soft mewl. Stephen’s cheeks were flushed, his pupils blown wide and lips parted in arousal. 

“Do you want that slut? Do you want me to push my whole hand into your messy, loose hole?” Tony leaned up to bite at Stephen’s shoulder teasingly. 

“Yes, oh fuck I didn’t even think that I would, oh fuck can we do that Tony?” Stephen panted as he let his head loll to the side at the slight sting of teeth in his skin. 

“Lots and lots of lube and you check in with me every time I ask. If I don’t think you can take it we stop, if you don’t think you can take it we stop, I am not going to risk hurting you for anything.” Tony said seriously as he looked Stephen in the eyes and he saw how serious Stephen was as well.

“I understand so, how do you want me?” Stephen asked breathlessly. 

“Face down and ass up I think,” Tony decided and chuckled as Stephen hurried to get into the new position. 

“Even after last night, you’re still so eager for it, my precious little slut.” Tony praised as he grabbed the bottle of lube and looked at the squeeze bottle and back at Stephen’s upturned ass. Tony knelt behind Stephen and rested a hand on the small of Stephen’s back and eased the tip of the bottle into Stephen’s gaping hole. Stephen tensed for a moment before Tony squeezed the bottle hard and Stephen whined at the cool rush of lube that entered him. 

Tony tugged out the bottle and watched as lube dripped out of Stephen’s hole as he grabbed a latex glove from their play box at the foot of the bed, snapping it into place before he began to lube up his whole right hand with excess amounts of lube, using the rest of that bottle up. 

“Color,” Tony demanded as he rubbed at Stephen’s open rim teasingly with his soaked fingers. 

“Green,” Stephen breathed out from where he had his face buried into the pillow he had trapped under his arms. 

“Very good,” Tony murmured as he easily pushed three of his fingers into Stephen, moaning at how easily they glided into his lover. 

“So loose and wet for me,” Tony praised as he pumped his fingers in and out of Stephen before slipping his pinky inside of Stephen’s body. Stephen moaned as he clutched at the pillow tightly as the 4 fingers parted wide inside of him, there wasn’t even a burning stretch thanks to what they did the previous night. 

“I’m going to add my thumb, give me a color,” Tony demanded as he rubbed his thumb at Stephen’s almost completely full hole. 

“Green, please I want all of it.” Stephen pleaded and let out a long groan as Tony tucked his thumb against his palm and pushed. Stephen saw spots in his vision as Tony curled his fingers into a fist and stilled instantly.

“Fuck, color Stephen,” Tony muttered as Stephen’s rim clung to his wrist, his whole hand disappearing inside of his lover’s gaping hole. 

“G-Green, so full Tony.” Stephen moaned as he spread his shaking legs wider as he relaxed further around Tony’s hand. 

“You should see yourself right now, god you just swallowed up every inch of my hand like nothing I’ve seen before. You really are a greedy, slutty size queen and I love you for it.” Tony leaned down and scraped his teeth over Stephen’s right ass cheek while he kneaded Stephen’ left thigh as he slowly twisted his right hand left and right inside of Stephen’s body. 

“Love you, Tony,” Stephen’s words were slurred but heartfelt even as they were cut off by a cry when Tony began to rock his hand shallowly from its place inside of the Warlock. 

“I bet you can come just from this, having my hand stuffing your hole full. Can you do that for me slut? Can you come for me?” Tony crooned as he put more force behind his hand movements. 

“Y-Yes, oh fuck Tony!” Stephen cried out as a flip was switched inside of him and his cock almost instantly spurted out ropes of cum as his orgasm washed over him and he tightened up around Tony’s hand. 

“That’s my obedient little slut,” Tony said proudly as he slowly uncurled his fingers and eased his hand out bit by bit until his fingers slipped free. Stephen collapsed down on the bed, panting as Tony stared down at his wide-open hole.

“Color,” Tony asked as he grabbed some lotion from their play box, warming it between his palms.

“Green, it was so good Tony, I never felt so full before, thank you,” Stephen replied, sighing contently when Tony began to softly rub at his gaping hole with the smooth lotion. 

“You’re welcome baby, now we’re going to rest for a while and if you know any spells that will help you that would be great because being open that much cannot be comfortable,” Tony suggested. 

“Later, after I rest I will,” Stephen promised, cheeks flushing with happiness this time, happy that Tony cared so much about him and loved him more than anyone else Stephen had ever been with.


	15. Casual Hookup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: casual hookup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: business AU, casual hook-up, CEO Tony, Doctor Strange, no superheroes AU, hotel sex, dirty talk, anal fingering, anal sex, rough sex

“Doctor Strange,” Tony Stark nodded cordially to the other man that had joined him in the elevator. 

“Doctor Stark,” Stephen said back just as cordially, the two falling silently as the elevator became crowded with more people, most thankfully ignored the two suited men who were pressed closer now thanks to the onslaught of people. Thanks to the closeness of their bodies it was easy for Tony to slip a spare card key into Stephen’s pant’s pocket, Stephen just kept a straight face even if his eyes were glinting with excitement. 

The two men got off on different floors, but Stephen all but bolted down the stairwell at the end of his hotel floor the moment the coast was clear. He gripped the card key as arousal shot through his body, there was a reason he always attended this event and that reason was waiting for him in a hotel room. Stephen stood in front of room 1204 and smoothed back his gel coated hair and adjusted the tie of his suit before he swiped the key card through the slot on the door and smirked as it swung open and he quickly latched it shut behind him.

“Took you long enough,” Tony’s voice drew Stephen into the bedroom area of the suite. Stephen dragged his eyes up and down Tony’s body; taking in the way the genius was only wearing the red dress shirt from under his suit and tight black boxers and nothing else. 

“Impatient are we?” Stephen raised an eyebrow cockily like he hadn’t just run the whole way to this room.

“It’s been months Doctor Strange,” Tony sauntered over to Stephen and wound his fingers in Stephen’s tie before yanking him down to kiss him soundly. Stephen kissed back with just as much passion while he cupped Tony’s rather plump ass, squeezing the soft globes using that hold to pull their bodies flush together. 

“It has and I’ve been dreaming about this ass of yours for the whole time,” Stephen admitted in a husky tone of voice as he kneaded Tony’s ass, smirking at the soft groan Tony gave as the smaller man rubbed his own growing erection against the taller man’s thigh eagerly. 

“Then why are we still talking?” Tony purred as he pushed Stephen back just enough for him to strip his shirt and boxers off. Stephen bit back a moan at the sight of Tony Stark naked before him and the way he swayed his hips as he moved towards the King sized bed. Stephen stripped himself of his clothes faster than he ever had before, his eyes never leaving Tony’s perfectly shaped backside that had Tony winked at him cockily when he was caught.

Stephen palmed his cock briefly for some relief before he joined Tony on the bed, running his hands down Tony’s side to grope the genius’ bare ass once more. Tony draped his arms over Stephen’s shoulders and arched up into him as Stephen began to kiss at his collarbone. 

“You’re not the only one who had been thinking about this Stephen,” Tony panted as he took one of Stephen’s hands and guided it between his thighs and Stephen moaned at the feeling of lube already smeared around Tony’s hole. 

“Fuck,” Stephen swore as he easily pressed two of his slender fingers into Tony who just made a noise of contentment as he relaxed around the Doctor’s fingers. 

“No more foreplay, you want to fuck me and I want you to pound me into the bed so let’s get to it.” Tony was smug sounding before he pushed Stephen’s wrist back, forcing Stephen’s fingers out of him before Tony flipped himself onto his hands and knees. He wiggled his hips and looked back at Stephen almost impatiently. 

“Oh, I’m going to pound you alright,” Stephen growled as he grabbed the waiting condom and packet of lube off the side table. Tony just balanced himself on one hand as he used his other to pump his own hard cock, watching with hooded eyes as Stephen quickly rolled the condom on and slicked himself up with the lube. 

Stephen gripped Tony’s hips and yanked the brunet closer to his body. Tony released his grip on his own cock and balanced himself on his hands and knees, moaning when he felt the head of Stephen’s cock at his entrance. 

“Ready?” Stephen asked breathlessly as he stared at the way his cock looked, the head pushing at the other’s clenching and glistening hole. 

“Hurry up and fuck me, Doctor.” Tony snarked before he let out a cry and was jerked forward by the power behind Stephen’s thrust. 

“Whatever you say, Doctor,” Stephen snarked back as he reared back before slamming back into Tony, he knew the other could take it and loved it. Tony moaned wantonly, back arching and head hanging down as he moved back to meet Stephen’s powerful thrusts. 

The bed creaked and rocked in its frame, the headboard banging against the wall as the two rutted together like animals in heat, moans and the sound of skin slapping together filled the room and Stephen couldn’t look away from the sight of his cock disappearing inside of Tony and his balls slapping against that perfect ass. 

Tony gripped the bed sheets, crying out in pleasure when Stephen’s cock hit against his prostate. Stephen smirked and shook some strands of his hair that had become un-gelled out of his eyes as he adjusted his hips and began to hammer his cock against Tony’s prostate.

“Fuck, come on Tony, I know you can come just from this alone.” Stephen panted out as he moved his hands from Tony’s hips to grope and smack Tony’s jiggling ass, watching the skin and muscles ripple each time his hips or hand made contact with it. 

Tony shuddered and his eyes rolled up into his head at the words and the way the little stings of pain were mixing with the pleasure of his prostate being stimulated by Stephen’s thick cock. 

“Oh fuck, Stephen!” Tony let out a surprised cry as his world exploded behind his eyes as his orgasm washed over him and cum spurted from his cock. Stephen bowed forward, forehead between Tony’s shoulder blades as the way Tony tightened up around his cock like a vice was too much for him as well, he came filling the condom completely and soon the two were still and just chests heaving up and down as they panted for air. 

Stephen managed to pull out of Tony’s slightly reddened ass and tied off the condom, tossing it in the garbage can before he collapsed on the bed next to Tony. Tony pressed his cheek to Stephen’s chest as the two lay there.

“I have a speech to give in half an hour, how about after that we do room service and then you can fuck me?” Stephen offered when he glanced at the clock. 

“Sounds good, I’ll wait here. I think you fucked my brains out.” Tony joked and Stephen couldn’t resist kissing Tony’s forehead, smiling at the blush that crossed Tony’s cheek and the other genius just hid his face in Stephen’s chest. Yeah, it may be a casual hook up for whenever the two are at conferences but it wasn’t something Stephen would ever change.


	16. Chastity [Dom Stephen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Chastity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: male chastity, cock cage, consensual verbal humiliation, humiliation, anal sex, leg humping, riding, Dom/sub, switches Stephen and Tony, Dom Stephen, sub Tony, glove kink, cum kink, collar

Tony burst through the door to the Sanctum’s library, panting heavily. Stephen just raised an eyebrow from his place in an armchair, a giant tome spread across his lap.

“Please, oh please Sir.” Tony panted as he hurried across the room and sank to his knees, pressing his cheek to Stephen’s clothed thigh. 

“A week hm? I can say that I am impressed, I thought you would be here begging for release sooner than that.” Stephen commented as he stroked his fingers through Tony’s hair, the gloves heavy on the smaller man’s head. 

“Sir please, I need it.” Tony pleaded as he rubbed his cheek against Stephen’s cheek, hips pressing against Stephen’s leg. Stephen could feel the hard ridges of the metal cock cage that was hidden beneath Tony’s suit pants pressing against his skin. 

“Show me,” Stephen ordered and Tony blushed prettily as he rose to his feet and stripped his clothes off until he was standing in front of Stephen completely naked save for the metal cock cage restraining his cock. 

“Such a nice choice for you, I couldn’t even tell that you had been locked up all this time.” Stephen palmed himself as his arousal spiked at the sight of Tony naked and in chastity all for him. 

“Please Sir, I can’t handle it. I’m going out of my mind, please.” Tony fell back to his knees and started to grind against Stephen’s leg absently. 

“None of that or else you’ll be in that cage for another week,” Stephen warned and Tony froze instantly a small whimper falling from his lips. 

“I’m sorry Sir, please will you let me come?” Tony turned wide, pleading eyes up to Stephen who looked thoughtful. 

“Only if you ride my cock like a good boy,” Stephen patted his lap and laughed as Tony scurried up to straddle Stephen’s lap, grinding down on the man’s growing erection. Stephen twisted his hands around and Tony’s collar appeared in his hands. Tony let his head fall back to allow Stephen to lock the collar around his neck properly. Tony and Stephen shared a soft kiss for a moment before Tony rocked against Stephen’s erection again. 

“Here you go baby, it’s what you really wanted right?” Stephen tugged his cock out of his pants and moaned as Tony swiftly impaled himself onto his lover’s cock. Tony may have been in chastity but Stephen wasn’t and took advantage of his lover’s extremely horny state to fuck him at least three times a day. 

“Sir!” Tony moaned as he gripped the arms of the chair, rolling his hips as he began to bounce up and down on Stephen’s length. 

“Look at your locked away cock, swaying and bouncing like that. Such a good look on you baby, I knew it would be. That’s right, ride a real man’s cock.” Stephen crooned and Tony dropped his head back to hide the embarrassed blush that appeared on his cheeks. 

“Should I let you out baby, should I let you come while you bounce on my cock?” Stephen cupped Tony’s caged cock as he wondered aloud. Tony rocked into the touch as he clenched around Stephen’s pulsing length with a needy moan. 

“I think so,” Stephen tugged a key out from around his neck and unlocked the small lock on the cage before easing it off of Tony’s dripping cock. Tony whimpered at the feeling of being released and Stephen’s gloved hand rough against his oversensitive skin. 

“Sir, Sir!” Tony cried out, eyes rolling up into his head as he ground down on Stephen’s cock as his cock spurted cum as he came ridiculously quick and from such little amounts of stimulation. 

“Such a messy boy you are, maybe taking you out of chastity was a mistake.” Stephen tsk’ed as he lifted up his hand, showing Tony the way the brunet’s cum was rolling down the leather. 

“No it wasn’t Sir, I’m sorry for making a mess.” Tony whimpered as he kept moving up and down on Stephen’s cock. 

“Clean up your mess and I’ll consider letting you off the hook,” Stephen ordered, watching as Tony grasped his wrist and brought the cum drenched leather to his mouth. Stephen watched with dark eyes as Tony sucked and licked at every inch of his gloves, cleaning away his own cum from the leather. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Stephen purred once his glove was clean and he shoved two fingers into Tony’s mouth. Tony moaned around the digits in his mouth as Stephen rammed his cock up into him. Stephen moaned as he hit his climax, come painting Tony’s insides. 

“Now I have a new chastity device on order for you baby, one I’m sure you will love and want to wear longer than a week,” Stephen promised and Tony’s eyes rolled up into his head as he suckled at the fingers in his mouth.


	17. Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Mile High Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: mile high club, airplane sex, anal sex, gentle sex, hand job, couch sex, praise kink, idiots in love

“Tonyyy,” Stephen moaned, eyes fluttering as Tony kissed and sucked at the skin of his neck. His fingers were deftly pulling Stephen’s tie off of his neck and opening up the top of his dress shirt to kiss and mark the exposed skin.

“We barely saw each other this weekend with all those meetings, let me feel you again,” Tony said between kisses and Stephen carded his fingers through his lover’s hair with a sigh.

“I missed you too babe, but really here?” Stephen looked around the plush interior of Tony’s private plane. 

“So what? You don’t want to join the mile high club? If you want we can sneak into the bathroom and we can do it there.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows, laughing when Stephen whacked his arm with a roll of his eyes. 

“I’m not young enough to contort into the positions needed to fit in there, right here is good.” Stephen caved and pulled Tony back in for a kiss by his tie. Tony beamed against Stephen’s lips and carried on undressing his lover. 

Stephen shoved at Tony’s suit jacket as the two shifted on the couch until Stephen was reclined, his knees bracketing Tony’s hips as said man worked at his button and fly of his pants. 

“Right pocket,” Tony panted when their kiss broke and Stephen fumbled as he pulled out a travel packet of lube and a condom, raising an eyebrow at Tony who just grinned as he finally stripped Stephen of his pants, leaving him in his open suit jacket and dress shirt. Stephen curled his fingers around his girth and stroked himself as he watched Tony with hooded eyes. 

Tony had unzipped his dress pants and shoved them and his underwear down just enough and was rolled the condom and the lube over his turgid length. Tony used the extra lube to slick up his fingers before he was leaning back down to kiss Stephen. Stephen relaxed and moaned into Tony’s mouth as his lover pushed two of his fingers into him. Stephen rolled down against Tony’s fingers, feeling them spread wide inside of him. 

“Fuck, I need you, Tony,” Stephen muttered against Tony’s lips as he rutted his hard length against Tony’s stomach, pre-cum staining the white fabric. 

“It will hurt if you don’t let me finish prepping you,” Tony warned, as it had been a while since Stephen had last bottomed. 

“I know and I want to feel it.” Stephen breathed out and Tony inhaled sharply before he tugged his fingers free. Tony lifted Stephen’s left leg up, propping it up on the back of the couch keeping Stephen spread open for his hungry gaze.

“You’re too damn beautiful,” Tony murmured as he kissed Stephen again as he guided his length into his boyfriend’s body. Stephen moaned loudly, fingers clutching at Tony’s shoulder as he bore down on Tony’s cock. 

“Tony, Tony, Tony!” Stephen chanted when their kiss broke and he buried his face into Tony’s neck, the burn of the stretch was something like an old friend and he accepted it welcomingly. 

“God, Stephen!” Tony gritted out as he bottomed out inside of his love. Stephen was hot and tight around him and it took everything Tony had not to just start moving instantly. Instead, he busied himself with laying sucking kisses over every inch of skin he could reach. 

“I’m okay, m-move.” Stephen panted as he slowly rolled his hips, dragging a moan out of them both. Tony pecked Stephen’s lips before pushing himself up so he could stare down at his boyfriend as he began to move.

Stephen arched his back, tipping his head back with a moan as Tony began to slowly thrust into him. They were slow and deep in a way that had Stephen’s head spin. Stephen dug his fingers into Tony’s shoulders, pulling him closer so the two could kiss again.

“You feel so good around me babe, I’ve missed you so much.” Tony breathed out as he began to move faster causing Stephen to cry out in pure pleasure. 

The plane shook around them in the sky but the two didn’t notice as they rutted against each other while trading kisses. Tony ducked his head down to rest against right over Stephen’s heart as he panted, his hips starting to stutter.

“Tony,” Stephen said in warning as he reached between them and started to jerk himself off. Tony’s speed increased and the plane was filled with skin against skin, wet noises and the two men panting and gasping out the other’s name. 

Stephen arched up against Tony with a cry as he fell over the edge into his own pleasure, his cum staining both his hand and Tony’s dress shirt. Tony kissed Stephen sloppily as he shoved himself into his boyfriend’s convulsing hole and moaned out Stephen’s name as he filled the condom with his release. 

“So I’m part of the mile high club now?” Stephen teased breathlessly as the two traded slow kisses as they came down from their highs. 

“Full member,” Tony promised, eyes sparkling as he kissed Stephen again.


	18. Boot Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Boot Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: boot worship, Tony has a thing for Stephen’s new boots, praise kink, headspace

“Are those new?” Tony asked Stephen out of the blue. Stephen looked up from where he was inspecting some plans that had been sent his way by a colleague.

“What are?” Stephen asked curiously as he took in the way Tony’s pupil were dilating. 

“Your boots?” Tony swallowed as he spoke. 

“Ah, yes Thor gifted them to me. They are Asgardian leather, but they scuff way too easily. Comfortable though.” Stephen commented. 

“They look like they could use a good polishing?” Tony suggested and something clicked in Stephen’s head. Stephen put the tablet down and slowly walked over to his lover, the slight heel of the leather boots clicking on the hardwood as he did. Tony’s breathing increased and he tilted his head up to look at Stephen when they were inches away from each other. 

“Are you offering?” Stephen breathed out and fought back a smile when a small shudder went through Tony’s frame. 

“If I am?” Tony’s voice was low and Stephen couldn’t help but cup Tony’s cheek. 

“I accept if you are, I’ll be waiting by the fireplace,” Stephen whispered as he brushed their lips together before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. 

Stephen sank into one of the two armchairs by the fireplace and smiled at the Cloak as it floated by, its corner lifting to wave at him before moving on. 

Tony cleared his throat as he stepped into the room, a bundle tucked under his arm and a blush high on his cheeks. Stephen just smiled as Tony shuffled over and set the bundle down, rolling it open to show brushes, cloth, and polish.

“Done this before?” Stephen inquired as Tony grabbed a pillow off the other chair and knelt down on it before Stephen’s booted feet. 

“I used to help Rhodey with his when he first joined the military. I kept it up after he left, it clears my head I suppose.” Tony murmured out his explanation as he ran his hand over the supple Asgardian leather before laying a cloth over his thighs and Stephen pressed his right foot onto his boyfriend’s lap. He kept silent about the intake of air he heard and the way he shifted under the pressure of Stephen’s foot. 

Tony ducked his head and picked up a brush to get rid of the loose dirt. Stephen leaned back in the chair to watch Tony work. It was methodic and systematic. Stephen watched as Tony worked the polish into the leather with care. Tony’s entire focus was on the leather boot in his lap and Stephen could practically see the tension lifting from his whole body. 

Stephen fought back a smile and a moan when he shifted his foot and realized Tony was getting hard from cleaning his boots. Stephen didn’t mention it as Tony put the last bit of polish on his boot, Stephen felt like his breath had been punched out of him when Tony lifted his head.

Tony’s face was flush, eyes dark and lips red from being bitten while he worked. He was the picture of sin and he looked so eager to hear what Stephen thought of his work. Stephen decided to test the waters a bit and lifted his foot up before resting it lightly on Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony let out a soft whimper and ducked his head down as Stephen studied his boot. 

“Well done Tony, I can basically see my face in it. You did good.” Stephen murmured the praise and Tony shuddered.

“Thank you, I can do the next one now…” Tony offered, not making eye contact.

“Of course,” Stephen lifted his foot off of Tony’s shoulder and settled his left foot back on Tony’s lap. Tony took a deep breath as he began to work again. Stephen watched, feeling his own arousal build up but this was different. This was something else and he simply wanted to watch Tony work. Watch as Tony settled into a different headspace than he usually was in and it was one of peace. 

“You know… I have more than one set of boots and they could use a regular polishing…” Stephen offered slowly and Tony looked up at him, pleasant surprise coloring his face. 

“Y-Yeah, I can help with that.” Tony stammered before ducking his head to hide the blush he was sporting.

“Good boy,” Stephen couldn’t help but praise and smiled when Tony shivered and worked harder on the boot in his lap. Stephen relaxed back in the chair with a smile; oh this was going to be something special for them.


	19. Cock Warming [Dom Stephen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Cock Warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> related to: size kink
> 
> Tags: cock warming, oral fixation, oral sex, praise kink, light verbal humiliation, kneeling, Levi totally is apart of their relationship and loves them both.

“Oh, shit am I early? I’m never early for our dates.” Tony floundered in the doorway to the library of the Sanctum where Stephen was sitting in an armchair, flipping through a large tome with his magic and Levi draped contently over his shoulders. 

“It’s okay love, I just need to finish up here and we can go.” Stephen chuckled at his flustered lover.

“I can go wait someplace else,” Tony offered and Stephen touched Levi’s collar. Tony yelped in surprise when Levi shot off of Stephen’s shoulders and wrapped around Tony, tugging him towards Stephen. 

“You can stay here for a bit, after all, I could always use my personal cock sleeve. You know to keep me warm.” Stephen suggested, voice low and sensual. Tony shuddered and fell to his knees; Levi was still wrapped around him easing his descent and then curled around him keeping Tony’s arms behind his back. 

“Let me keep you warm, just until we leave.” Tony cleared his throat, wetting his lips absently as his eyes drifted to his love’s crotch. 

“Of course, just until we leave.” Stephen agreed as he reached down and without looking undid the belts on his pants, tugging himself out into the open. His cock was still flaccid and resting against his clothed thigh, Tony could hear his blood racing in his ears and his gaze narrowed in on his lover’s cock. 

“Go on, I know what you need.” Stephen smiled and Levi pushed Tony forward a bit more and the brunet opened his mouth, sighing when Stephen’s soft cock slipped into his mouth. 

“That’s my good cock sleeve.” Stephen patted Tony’s head, absently stroking the soft hair as he turned his attention back to his book. Tony shuddered but relaxed with the familiar taste and weight on his tongue, Levi was stroking his cheeks and throat gently as Tony knelt there. 

Tony peered up at Stephen and his cock twitched in his pants when he saw that Stephen was completely absorbed in his book, not even bothered with the fact his cock was swelling to full hardness in Tony’s mouth. Tony felt saliva pool in the corners of his mouth and slowly began to drip down his chin lewdly. 

Tony let out a small moan as he closed his eyes, cheek resting against Stephen’s clothed thigh and he breathed out through his nose. Levi was soothing; calming presence that kept Tony grounded with his lips spread wide around Stephen’s fully erect length. Tony forgot how nice it was to have Stephen’s cock in his mouth, filling every inch of his mouth and just bumping at the back of his throat. 

Stephen was right, he was a good cock sleeve for his lover. He was good and his own arousal was just a buzz in the back of his mind. Tony blinked slowly when Levi tugged at him and Stephen curled his fingers in Tony’s hair and guided Tony off of his wet cock. 

“Look at you my good little cock sleeve. You did so well for me baby.” Stephen took in the flush on Tony’s face and swelling lips and spit coated chin. It was a beautiful sight that Stephen was glad he could remember at any time thanks to his memory. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and then we can go out for dinner. When we get back I’ll fuck your mouth how does that sound baby?” Stephen caressed Tony’s cheek. 

“So good, thank you.” Tony’s voice was slurred but Stephen just smiled knowing it was a good slur, one he hoped to hear over and over again. Stephen didn’t resist the urge to kiss his lover, holding him close. Their reservation could wait a few more minutes.


	20. Sex Slave AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Sex Slave...With a twist ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Sex Slave AU, Slave Stephen, Master Tony, gentle Tony, bondage mitten, collar, leash, kneeling, scar kissing

“Who is that?” Tony prodded Pepper who elbowed him but followed his line of sight to the other side of the room. She thought he was talking about one of the many beautiful, naked men or woman who was being shown off for purchase that night. 

No, instead Tony’s eyes were trained on a tall, brunet man who was standing stock still in the corner of the room. His collar had a leash that was attached to the wall behind him. He was naked save for black leather bondage mittens covering his hands, his head was bowed and no one was approaching or even looking at him. 

“Hold on… Okay, he’s Stephen Strange and oh the poor thing. He is labeled as damaged goods because of a car accident he was in and permanently injured his hands.” Pepper read from her tablet that had all the information for the slaves present at the gala that night. 

“…I want him,” Tony said firmly and Pepper’s instant rebuttable fell short when she looked at him. He had a look of awe and absolute entrancement on his face and eyes shining. It was a look Tony hadn’t sported for a long time and Pepper melted.

“Give me a few minutes and he’ll be yours. I’ll have him sent to the car,” Pepper snapped into business mode, already contacting the head of the gala to make a deal.

“You’re the best Miss Potts,” Tony pecked her cheek and with one last look at the stunning slave Tony left the gala and headed to where Happy had the limo parked. 

“Find something of interest boss?” Happy asked from where he was leaning against the hood.

“I sure hope so Hap, give us some time?” Tony felt nervous, Happy nodded and wandered off as Tony slipped into the back of the limo. Tony didn’t have to wait long and he rubbed his sweaty palms on his dress pants as the door was opened and Tony inhaled sharply as Stephen Strange entered the limo and instantly settled on his knees before him with his head down in respect. 

“Hello Master Stark,” Stephen murmured and Tony smiled at the familiar accent that signaled New York.

“Tony, please.” Tony cleared his throat.

“Master Tony,” Stephen parroted back. 

“I’m sure you have some questions,” Tony said as he drank in the sight of the beautiful slave before him.

“You are my Master now,” Stephen said, shifting his covered hands on his thighs. 

“I am, do you know why I choose you?” Tony asked gently.

“No Master,” Stephen said, some confusion coloring his voice. 

“Your hands,” Tony said simply and that got a reaction. Stephen flinched and hid his hands behind his back. 

“I know what happened and I don’t care. You are not damaged goods and I’m going to show that to you.” Tony said firmly as he slipped off the seat to kneel in front of Stephen. That made Stephen’s head snap up in surprise, eyes wide in shock.

“Can you show me?” Tony asked as he caressed Stephen’s cheek with gentle fingers.

“Y-Yes Master,” Stephen stammered out as he all but sagged into the light touches. Tony unlatched the bondage mitts when Stephen’s hands were offered to him. Stephen flinched and hissed softly when his hands were pulled from the leather. 

“I’m sorry Master, they are ugly and I can not crawl or use them to their full extent anymore.” Stephen sounded so ashamed and choked up as Tony took in the extensive scaring and slight tremors that ran through them. 

“I was never a fan of crawling,” Tony said absently as he gently cradled Stephen’s hands in his own, lifting them up higher. 

“You are beautiful, scars and all,” Tony said honestly as he planted soft, feather-light kisses over the scarred skin. Stephen was shaking and eyes wet as he took in the sight of his new Master kissing his hands with such reverence.

“M-Master,” Stephen choked back a sob and a tear slipped from his eye when Tony cupped his cheek and gave him a genuine smile.

“You’re safe with me and mine Stephen, always,” Tony promised fiercely and sealed his promise with a kiss that Stephen melted into as he sagged into his new Master’s arms, trusting this man with everything he was.


	21. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism + Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism + Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Exhibitionism, voyeurism, voyeur Stephen, couch sex, consensual cheating, anal sex, dirty talk, masturbation, facial

Stephen tilted his head to the side as he draped his left arm over the back of the couch in Tony’s lab. He dragged his own fingers up over his erect length as his eyes stayed on the sight of his boyfriend and his best friend before him. 

Tony was balanced on the balls of his feet, his body being pushed forward against the arm of the couch. Tony looked like he was being fucked senseless as he dug his nails into the fabric of the couch cushion under his hands. Bruce’s hands were gentle but steady on his best friend’s hips as he thrust into him, grunting low each time he was sheathed inside of Tony. 

Stephen twisted his wrist and let out his own moan as he took in the sight of Bruce slamming into his boyfriend over and over. The lewd slapping of skin filled the lab, punctuated by Bruce’s low grunts and Tony’s high-pitched needy noises. Stephen felt like every sense of his was upped to 100% and he loved it, loved seeing Tony take his ‘science bro’s’ cock just because Stephen had asked him. 

“How does it feel Tony?” Stephen purred, voice low and sensual as he gripped his cock as he reached out with his left hand and lifted up Tony’s chin. His eyes were dark and glassy, cheeks flushed and plump lips parted wide as he made little wanton noises each time Bruce was fully inside of him. 

“G-Good,” Tony whimpered as he was pushed against the arm of the couch, his cock brushing against the rough fabric making him shudder. 

“I’m going to need more than that Tony, tell Bruce how much you like having his cock inside of you.” Stephen shook his head and smiled as Tony’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red and Bruce gave a quiet moan.

“Go on baby, tell him.” Stephen stroked Tony’s cheek, locking eyes with his boyfriend’s hazy ones.

“Bruce, oh fuck! You’re so big inside of me, it feels so good and you feel so, so good!” Tony all but sobbed out as he twisted his head around to look at Bruce. 

“Tony, dear god.” Bruce choked out as his hips began to speed up and his skin took a bit of a green tone but no further transformation happened so Stephen settled back down on the other end of the couch. 

“Bruce, Bruce!” Tony gasped out as his fingers scrambled at the cushion as his back arched when Bruce struck his prostate. Stephen felt no jealousy, he knew Tony was his and Bruce was well aware of it as well. 

Bruce doubled over, resting his forehead between Tony’s heaving shoulder blades as his hips stuttered and he ground his hips firmly against Tony’s ass. Tony reached behind him, tangling his fingers in Bruce’s soft curls while reaching out to Stephen, latching onto his boyfriend’s ankle as he cried out in pleasure.

Stephen watched star struck as Tony fell into his orgasm with full force, Bruce huddled at his back making his own noises as he came as well just added to the image. Stephen waited patiently until the two caught their breath and inhaled sharply when Bruce’s cock popped wetly out of Tony, stepping back to regain his control as Tony panted from his place still bent over the couch arm. 

“Such a pretty sight you are when you’re fucked stupid.” Stephen praised as he shifted forward again, his hand quickly pumping his cock again. Tony looked up just in time to get a face full of Stephen’s warm cum. Tony breathed out as his eyelashes fluttered and his tongue sinfully flicked over his cum coated lips as he looked up at Stephen.

“You’re welcome anytime with us Bruce,” Stephen gave Bruce a darting glance; the man had adjusted his pants already and was running a hand through his hair.

“Thank you,” Bruce sounded as wrecked as Tony looked and Stephen just smiled contented with the way their threesome had gone.


	22. Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag: Public Sex, Exhibitionism/ voyeurism, BDSM Club, Dom/sub, Dom Stephen Strange, sub Tony Stark, age difference, younger Tony Stark, older Stephen Strange, collar, cock cage, nipple clamps, leash, put on display, fucked in public, creampie, dirty talk, kneeling, rough sex

Tony nuzzled at the soft fabric of the dress pants Stephen was wearing that night, he pressed his cheek against the hard thigh and let out a soft sigh when Stephen began to stroke his hair even as he kept up his conversation with the other men sitting around them. 

Tony peered around the small circle of leather armchairs in this private ‘gentleman’s’ club that was really just a BDSM club where rich men and woman could bring their lovers to and be themselves in public with like-minded people. Tony was wearing less than other submissive’s in that area, but Tony was proud that Stephen wanted to show him off. 

Tony was kneeling between Stephen’s legs clad only in his red leather collar with the attached leash wrapped firmly around Stephen’s hand. Cool silver metal shifted against his chest every so often and tugged lightly on the nipple clamps that were decorating Tony’s chest, his nipples already puffy and red beneath the metal. Stephen had gifted Tony with a special metal ringed cock cage for their night out, locking it snugly around his cock and balls to make sure Tony wouldn’t be allowed to come until when or if Stephen allowed it. The smaller metal plug in his ass shifted maddeningly inside of him each time Tony shifted on his knees and he had to swallow down a moan, he had promised to be quiet instead of having a ball gag shoved into his mouth all night. 

Tony had tuned out of the conversation a while ago and was feeling pretty content between his Dom’s thighs and his hand in his hair, petting him, keeping him grounded. Tony blinked when some words pierced the haze of his mind and he tipped his head up to look at Stephen. 

“You like that idea pet? You want to show these fine gentlemen how good you are for me?” Stephen cupped his chin with firm fingers, pulling on the leash just enough to make Tony gasp. 

“Yes Sir,” Tony felt his cheeks flush when he realized what was being asked of him and his cock gave an excited jerk in its cage. 

“Present for me then,” Stephen said after a moment and a murmur of approval went around the circle of men. The moment Stephen loosened his hold on the leash; Tony fell back onto his heels before twisting around. He crawled into the middle of the circle with his head hanging low before he spread his knees wide and ducked his head down so his forehead was against the ground. 

His eyes were still open and he could make out the sea of black and brown dress shoes surrounding him and his cheeks burned as he reached back and pulled his ass cheeks apart, presenting himself and his plugged up ass to the gathered men.

Tony couldn’t help but moan when the plug inside of him was wiggled and slowly withdrawn from his hole. Tony felt his hole clench around empty air and heard noises of pleasure from the men surrounding him. 

“You lucky bastard Strange,” A man praised and Tony felt his body shudder at the praise and he suddenly realized he had no idea if the one who had removed the plug was in fact, Stephen and his breathing increase dramatically. A strong hand gripped his hips and suddenly all the worry slipped from Tony’s mind as the familiar touch of Stephen’s cock nudged at his hole. 

“I had fun training this one from scratch,” Stephen spoke as he rubbed the head of his cock over Tony’s clenching, wet hole. 

“Lucky bastard,” The same man repeated and the other men chuckled before they fell silent when Tony moaned loudly the moment Stephen sank into him. Tony clutched his ass cheeks harder, needing the grounding as he was spread out around the familiar girth and he sighed out when the blunt pressure of Stephen’s balls rested against his ass a moment later. 

Tony let out a high pitched noise as Stephen pulled out of him, leaving him feeling empty and he just knew his rim was clinging desperately to his Dom’s length. 

“Fuck yeah,” A man grunted and Tony’s cock jerked weakly as it really sank in that he was face down on the floor of this club, letting these men watch him get fucked by Stephen like some kind of whore. 

All those thoughts were quickly pushed from his mind when Stephen slammed into him, directly against his prostate making Tony yelp and see stars. 

“You trained him well Strange,” A man commented as Tony began to rock back against him, meeting his Dom’s thrusts with his own.

“It’s mainly natural talent, he’s just so desperate for something in his tight little hole or mouth all the time. I just had to direct that need.” Stephen said casually like he wasn’t fucking his lover into the floor in the middle of a group of his friends. Tony keened when pressure on his collar forced him up onto his hands and his eyes fluttered, mouth dropping open as the new angle let Stephen penetrate him deeper. 

Tony risked opening his eyes and he moaned at the sight of all the men in the armchairs watching intently, all of them jerking themselves off as they watched Stephen pound his ass. It was like a high in itself and Tony spread his legs wider and arched his back to show off his rather nicely shaped bubble butt as it bounced and jiggled as Stephen fucked into him. 

“You like it don’t you pet? You like being fucked in front of an audience, you like everyone knowing what a cock hungry whore you are.” Stephen’s words were dripping filth and Tony mewled at how true they were, his cock bobbing between his thighs and wet with pre-cum that not even the cage could contain. 

“What do you think men? Where do you think I should come on this attention whore?” Stephen raised his voice so the other men could hear him. Tony ducked his head to hide his flaming cheeks as answers were tossed back quickly and he clenched around Stephen’s pulsing cock. 

“In his greedy little hole, it is,” Stephen decided and Tony was pushed back onto the floor firmly and his arms fell to the ground up by his head as Stephen grabbed his hips and began to roughly thrust into him. 

Tony was a babbling mess as he rocked back against Stephen, loving the rough pace and the heat of the men’s eyes on him and a familiar moan echoed out from behind him as Stephen climaxed. Tony whimpered as he felt Stephen empty his load into his ass before pulling out and smack his ass playfully.

“Show these good men your stated little hole now,” Stephen panted out his order and Tony nodded against the floor. He reached back with shaky hands and pulled his ass cheeks apart while relaxing his hole, keening when he felt a warm glob of Stephen’s cum ooze out of him. 

“Stay like that for a bit pet, let them really take you in,” Stephen ordered with a soft hand in his hair and Tony closed his eyes, content to follow the order.


	23. Thank God You’re Alive Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Thank God You’re Alive Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: thank god you’re alive sex, gentle sex, riding, idiots in love, scar kissing, anal sex, anal fingering, praise kink

The moment Tony had peeled himself out of his undersuit Stephen was on him. Trembling fingers like fire as they mapped out every inch of Tony’s bare skin they could reach. Stephen had captured Tony’s mouth in a bruising kiss the moment he had been in reach. Tony gasped in surprise allowing his lover to slip his tongue into his mouth, dominating the kiss. 

Tony pressed against the greedy fingers, accepting the branding sensations they left behind in their wake. Tony clung to Stephen’s just as naked body, knees going weak as his mouth was plundered and body caressed. 

“What brought this on?” Tony panted when their kiss broke and Stephen tipped his head back to latch onto the column of his neck. Stephen worried at a patch of skin as his palms smoothed over Tony’s plump ass and over the backs of his thighs. 

“I saw the battle on the news, I saw you get flung into that building. You didn’t reappear for so long, I thought you were gone.” Stephen admitted, hating that he hadn’t been there. 

“I’m alive Stephen, I’m right here.” Tony murmured as he slid his fingers through his lover’s hair. They both had this fear for the other, the costs of being a defender of Earth. Tony himself had clung to Stephen many times when the man had been gone on one of his ‘defend the multiverse’ missions.

Tony stroked Stephen’s hair as he allowed his lover to take his fill, to let him reassure himself that Tony had not died in that battle. 

“Let's go to bed Stephen,” Tony suggested and laughed quietly when Stephen all but perked up at the idea and swept Tony into his arms. Tony kissed his overdramatic lover as he was carried over to their bed. Stephen reverently set Tony onto the bed and made to crawl over him when Tony broke their kiss and planted his hand in the middle of Stephen’s chest, stopping him. 

“I’m on top tonight babe,” Tony said with a knowing look in his eyes that had Stephen wet his lips. What tended to follow that look usually was just what Stephen needed so with another soft kiss Stephen conceded. 

Stephen let his head fall back against the headboard as he stared up at Tony who was situating himself on the Sorcerer’s lap. Stephen’s hips bucked up on reflex when Tony’s ass brush over his crotch and his hands curved around Tony’s hips, brushing his thumbs over the soft skin there. 

“You’re beautiful,” Stephen whispered like it was something he wasn’t sure he should say aloud.

“You’re not bad yourself handsome.” Tony winked, but the appearing blush on his cheeks gave away how the praise affected him. 

“We’re gonna take it slow tonight handsome, you want to make sure I’m alive and what better way than to slowly take me apart?” Tony asked in a low voice as he raked his fingers through Stephen’s hair, watching the other man with hooded eyes. 

“As long as you’re here with me,” Stephen said as he ran one of his hands up Tony’s chest and exhaled loudly as he felt Tony’s heart beating steadily under the mess of scars that the arc reactor had left behind. 

“Not going anywhere,” Tony promised as he leaned down to kiss Stephen again. Stephen was happy to let Tony control the kiss this time around and gently massaged the scar tissue on Tony’s chest. Tony all but melted into the gentle touches that sent pleasurable sparks through his body. Tony reached down to the hand that was still on his hip and guided it back to his ass. 

“Ohhh,” Tony moaned into Stephen’s mouth when his lover understood and sank his fingers into Tony’s hole.

“Were you like this during the whole battle?” Stephen asked breathlessly as he twisted his fingers inside of Tony who arched his back at the sensations.

“I had a long, lonely shower before the alarm went off,” Tony said in his defense as he pushed down onto Stephen’s fingers, letting out a soft keening noise when the action allowed his lover to nudge his prostate. 

“Very lonely,” Tony panted as he pushed down onto Stephen’s fingers with both their cock’s twitching in arousal. 

“You’re with me now,” Stephen assured, lips grazing over Tony’s jaw. Tony’s hazy mind couldn’t figure out if those words were meant for him and or for Stephen himself, but when Stephen pressed against his prostate all those thoughts fled his mind. 

Stephen smiled at the look of surprise bliss that spread over Tony’s face before slowly extracting his fingers from the man atop of him. Tony made a sound that could be classified as a whine that would come from a kicked puppy and Stephen silenced the noise by kissing him again. Stephen twisted his hands in the air behind Tony’s back and a shiver went over his body as cool lube coated his heated erection, magic did save time in the bedroom when needed. 

Stephen placed his hands on the firm globes of Tony’s rear end, squeezing with just enough pressure to have Tony roll their groins together tantalizingly. Stephen tugged at Tony’s ass until the other man’s knees settled fully down onto the mattress. The movement had Tony sinking down onto his lover’s length with ease. 

Tony broke their kiss to throw his head back in ecstasy, eyes dark and glassy as his kiss-swollen lips parted. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he quietly gasped for air as he adjusted to having Stephen fully seated inside of his body. Stephen kneaded the firm flesh under his hands and watched Tony, entranced by the sight of his lover alive and so beautiful before him. 

Stephen planted kiss after kiss on the web of scars on Tony’s chest, his lips tender and touches like a feather. Tony shuddered at each one unable to help himself, he let his chin fall to his collarbone and he watched Stephen through hooded eyes.

“Stephen,” Tony breathed out quietly as he wiggled his hips, moaning when the action shifted Stephen’s heated length from its place inside of him. It filled and completed him in a way Tony had missed and fully enjoyed. 

“I love you,” Stephen murmured as he looked up from Tony’s chest, right hand quivering as he lifted it from Tony’s flexing and relaxing ass to cup the back of his lover’s neck. 

“I love you too handsome,” Tony whispered against Stephen’s lips as he allowed himself to be pulled down just enough for their lips to connect again. Stephen began to shallowly thrust up into Tony, who let his lover set the pace and met the thrusts with rolls of his own hips. 

Their kiss broke when air became needed, but their lower bodies never strayed from the pace they had set, slow and oh so deep. Stephen kept his hand on the back of Tony’s neck, holding him in place as their eyes stayed trained on each other. 

“I’m right here,” Tony whispered, breaking through the sounds of their skin lightly slapping together and the lube squelching each time Stephen entered Tony. 

“I love you,” Stephen’s voice hitched a touch and Tony just pressed their foreheads together. Stephen moaned when Tony squeezed around his cock and the sorcerer reached between them. Stephen grasped Tony’s length and began to stroke his lover in the way he knew Tony loved. 

It didn’t take long for Tony to outright moan Stephen’s name and writhe from his place, sitting on Stephen’s cock. Stephen watched, unable to tear his gaze away as he lifted his hips up faster than previously. Tony bounced on Stephen’s lap, pushing down onto his lover’s erection and thrusting up into the brunet’s firm hand. 

Stephen pressed his thumb just under the crown of Tony’s cock and genius was instantly gone. Tony’s head was thrown back as a loud cry was pulled from his throat, his body ground down onto Stephen’s cock as his ass tightened around Stephen’s cock like a vice grip and ropes of cum coated Stephen’s hand and Tony’s stomach. 

Stephen muffled his own moan of pleasure into Tony’s neck as his body jerked on its own as his climax washed over him. Tony dug his fingers into Stephen’s hair as his body shuddered and trembled in the aftermath, panting when he felt a familiar sensation as Stephen emptied his cock into him. 

“I love you, fuck I love you.” Tony panted as he tugged Stephen’s head back for another kiss. 

“Stay with me,” Stephen said in between kisses as he cupped Tony’s face with his clean hand. 

“Always,” Tony promised, lost in the bliss of the moment and Stephen simply kissed him again.


	24. Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: body worship, gentle sex, bottom tony, top Stephen, anal sex, scar kissing, idiots in love, fluffy sex

“Feels so good Stephen,” Tony sighed out in pure contentment as he ran his hands down Stephen’s arms from his place with his legs locked around Stephen’s back. 

“I want to stay like this forever,” Tony moaned when Stephen moved from the place on his knees, causing his length to shift from its place buried deep inside of Tony. 

“I know baby,” Stephen laughed softly from where he was marking up Tony’s neck with his mouth, not even his suit collars would be able to hide those love bites. 

“Can we take this off?” Stephen asked slowly as he tugged at the hem of the shirt that Tony always insisted on wearing whenever the two had sex like this. Tony froze and dug his nails into Stephen’s arms as he bit his lower lip, mind whirring as he thought. Stephen waited silently and patiently, drawing random patterns on Tony’s bare thighs that were propped up on his hips. 

“Y-Yeah, I think I’m ready.” Tony wet his lips as he looked up at Stephen shyly. Ever since the arc reactor Tony refused to take his shirt off whenever he was intimate with someone, Pepper had broken into tears the first time they tried to sleep together when she got a close up look at all the scars on his chest and Tony refused to put anyone else though that again. With Stephen it was different and Tony knew that and was ready to show his love every part of him. 

All Stephen wanted to do was tear that shirt off of Tony but he knew that it would mean more if Tony was the one to remove that final barrier. Tony swallowed hard as he removed his hands from Stephen’s arms and tugged the shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side and he finally lay bare beneath his lover for the first time. 

“Beautiful,” Stephen breathed out instantly, unable to stop the words as he gazed upon the toned muscles and crisscrossing scars that decorated Tony’s chest. 

“Stephen,” Tony’s warning dropped off when Stephen leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to one of the larger scars. 

“Oh, oh, oh,” Tony whispered each time Stephen planted a kiss on a different scar. 

“They are beautiful because they are apart of you and I love each and every part of you,” Stephen said truthfully as he lifted his head up just enough to look Tony in the eyes. 

“Come here you idiot,” Tony’s eyes were watering as he tangled his fingers in Stephen’s hair and tugged him in for a kiss. Stephan splayed his own scared fingers over Tony’s chest as the two kissed languidly. 

“I love you so much,” Tony sounded choked up and Stephen had to swallow his own soft noise that was close to a sob of his own when Tony lifted up his right hand and planted little kisses to his own scars there. 

“Tony,” Stephen shuddered at the sight and feeling of Tony’s lips against his messed up fingers, how even after everything he could still feel those sensations. Tony had his eyes closed as he moved his lips and sometimes his tongue along each one of Stephen’s fingers, lavishing them with love and attention. Stephen had to blink back tears at the gentle, loving touches and knew he had fallen just a bit more in love with the brunet below him. Stephen was using every last bit of his willpower not to come inside of Tony during those moments and the moment Tony flicked his tongue over the tip of Stephen’s left pinky finger, Stephen was cradling Tony’s face between his hands and kissing him senseless. 

Tony just smiled dazed up at Stephen when their kiss broke. Stephen steadied his fingers as he gripped Tony’s thighs before he ducked his head down to kiss and trace the scars over Tony’s chest all while he began to rock his hips. Tony keened at the dual sensations, fingers threading through Stephen’s hair as he pushed his head back into the bed below him. 

“Stephen, oh God.” Tony moaned helplessly as Stephen sucked hard at one of his more sensitive scars while brushing over his prostate just enough to give a jolt to his whole system. 

Tony tugged Stephen up for another kiss as he used his legs to pull Stephen closer, forcing him deeper into him. Stephen moaned into the kiss as Tony clung to him, only their hips moving as they both worked towards their climaxes. Stephen managed to sneak a hand between their stomachs and he curled his fingers around Tony’s hard length, stroking him in tandem to the movements of his own hips. 

Tony was forced to release his hold on Stephen’s mouth when he cried out his orgasm, arms winding around Stephen’s shoulders tightly as he arched up off the bed as he came. Stephen moaned against Tony’s chest as his lover tightened up around him like a vice grip and Stephen followed Tony into his own orgasm, spilling inside of the inventor below him. 

“I love you Tony Stark, scars and all. After all, they make us who we are.” Stephen panted out a few minutes later and Tony nuzzled his face into Stephen’s hair to hide his own dopey and pleased smile.


	25. Jealousy + Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Jealousy + Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Jealousy, accidental Voyeurism, table sex, Steve accidental catches Tony and Stephen having sex, confused and jealous Steve, anal sex, gentle sex, idiots in love

Steve shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked slowly down the hallway of the compound. Things had been tense since they had been pardoned but slowly things were getting better even if he had barely seen Tony since the first day they arrived. 

Steve froze as his head tilted to the side as a familiar voice reached his ears. It sounded like Tony and he sounded like was in trouble. Steve’s heart pounded in his chest as he hurried silently towards the source of the noise and readied himself to jump to Tony’s aid when he came to a stop in front of a slightly opened door to a conference room. 

Steve’s breathing caught in his chest at the sight that greeted him and he realized that the noises Tony made were not of distress but of pleasure. Steve couldn’t pull his eyes away from the sight in front of him even if he felt guilt bubbling up in his chest. 

Tony was sprawled out on the conference table, his suit jacket, tie, and dress shirt were undone and laying open exposing his torso. His dress pants were hanging off of one ankle and his legs were slung over Stephen Strange’s hips. Stephen’s clothing were also in a state of disarray as well, his hands were caressing Tony’s bare legs and every so often cupping Tony’s cheek to kiss him. 

Tony was moaning and making little noises of pleasure as Stephen thrust into him, fingers digging into Stephen’s shoulders as he rocked down against Stephen. 

“Tony,” Stephen sounded wrecked and Steve bit his lower lip when Tony whimpered softly when Stephen kissed and nipped at his throat. 

“I love you, Stephen,” Tony whispered but Steve still heard it, heard the truth and love echoing in his voice. Steve saw the way Stephen’s eyes glowed with love, head dipping down to kiss Tony once more. He never once stopped moving his hips, driving into the genius sprawled out below him. 

“I love you too Tony,” Stephen returned the words and Steve could see the way Tony’s ears turned red as he blushed. 

Steve couldn’t stand to watch anymore, he felt like he was interrupting in a precious moment before the two. He spun on his heel and marched away from the door, but not before Tony’s cry of pleasure rang in his ears and his pants were obviously tight around his crotch. 

“Damnit,” Steve rubbed his hand over his eyes the moment he was safely in his own room and sitting on the edge of the bed. His erection was making it’s self well known now as the image of Tony clinging to Stephen appeared in his mind, Steve could still hear the words of love being exchanged followed by the sounds of pure pleasure as Tony climaxed. 

“Damnit,” Steve whispered again and he collapsed on his bed and tossed his arm over his eyes as he waited for his erection to go down. He couldn’t masturbate with the sight and sounds of Stephen and Tony still so fresh in his mind. The bubble of guilt was too large and Steve refused to feed it anymore. Steve had made his choice and Tony had made his.


	26. Courtesan/Hooker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Courtesan/Hooker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: courtesan/hooker, prostitute Tony, gentleman Stephen, anonymous sex, blindfold, anal fingering, anal sex, Dom/sub, Dom Stephen, sub Tony, dirty talk, praise kink, creampie, facial, oral sex, blow job

“You’re sure this VIP wants me?” Tony asked Natasha again as he looked up from the blindfold Natasha had given him. 

“For the thousand’s time yes, now go get ready for him and only take that off if he tells you too, as per his instruction.” Natasha shooed the older man out of the office with a knowing smile on his lips. 

Tony sat completely naked on the foot of the orgy sized bed and knotted the soft black blindfold around his eyes and settled his hands behind his back. The silence of the room filled Tony and made him shift before he stilled when the door creaked open. 

Tony softly inhaled when slender fingers caressed his jaw and a thumb pressed against his lower lip. Tony obediently opened his mouth and he heard a low rumble from the other man as his thumb was pushed in and Tony sucked at it. 

“Keep your hands behind your back,” The man instructed, he had a soothing if not a somewhat arrogant voice but Tony did what he was told and laced his fingers together in the small of his back. 

Tony moved his legs wider apart as his client stepped closer, the expensive fabric of his pants brushing against Tony’s bare thighs. Tony heard the telltale sounds of a zipper being unzipped and hard flesh being pushed at his lips when the man removed his thumb. 

“Fuck, you have a good mouth on you.” The man praised and Tony felt his cheeks burn as he sucked around the hard cock that filled every inch of his mouth; it was heady and heavy on his tongue. Tony twirled his tongue in the way he knew most men liked before sucking hard at the tip. 

Those long fingers ran through Tony’s hair a few times before tightening his grip. Tony moaned as the man used his hold on his hair to pull him forward, choking him on his cock. Tony took it all with practiced ease, not minding the drool that began to drip down his chin as he took the man’s cock into his throat over and over. 

Tony openly gasped when the man pulled his cock free. Tony just kept his mouth open even as he heard the man grunt above him and the sounds of skin on skin filled the room. Tony moaned when warm cum splattered against his face as the man came with a low groan. 

“You were pretty before, but you have no idea how good you look now.” The man said sounded breathless as his cum slowly rolled down Tony’s face.

“Lay back and arms above your head.” The man instructed and Tony did as he was told silently, settling on the soft sheets below him. He kept his wrists crossed above his head and planted his feet firmly on the floor and he could feel his cock standing erect up from his groin. 

“So obedient, I’m impressed.” The man did sound impressed as those slender fingers spread out over Tony’s thighs, the blindfold heightening the sensation. The sound of a bottle of lube being popped open echoed in the room. Tony sighed when wet fingers rubbed at his hole, rather gently compared to others and Tony arched into the touch. 

“Easy, I’m not big into fucking my partners raw.” The man chuckled as he set his other hand on Tony’s hip. Tony bit his lower lip as the man’s slick fingers slipped into him with precision while his other hand pinned his hip to the bed with ease. Tony’s cock twitched and a bead of pre-cum rolled down his shaft as the man curled and spread his fingers from their place inside of him. 

“You’re going to feel great around me pretty thing,” The man murmured almost in awe as he pumped his fingers in and out of Tony who simply spread his legs wider and relaxed his body. Tony let out a whine of displeasure when the man suddenly removed his fingers and the man chuckled as he patted his hip. 

The sound of lube being applied to skin filled the room again and Tony mewled, lifting his hips when the solid head of the man’s cock tapped against his hole a few times. 

Tony moaned outright, digging his fingers into the bed sheets as the man pressed into him steadily. It was mind numbing and perfect in a way Tony hadn’t expected. It was just the right amount of hard and soft that Tony didn’t think was possible. 

The man slowly pulled out before pushing back in, he kept his slow and steady rhythm as he began to pluck and toy with Tony’s nipples with his talented fingers. Tony was gasped and bucking his body as he did his best to keep his feet on the floor and his arms above his head. 

“Talk pretty thing, I want to hear you beg.” The man demanded, breath hot against Tony’s neck as he pressed his clothed chest against Tony’s naked one. 

“Please Sir, oh! Right there! Harder please!” Tony’s voice was scratchy as he lifted his hips as his cock pulsed with need. 

“Good boy,” The man crooned as he licked a stripe up Tony’s throat before pulling away. He hooked his hands under Tony’s thighs and lifted the man’s legs up and began to fuck into Tony in earnest. 

Tony moaned loudly unable to stop himself as he took the suddenly rough pounding from the unknown man. He pushed back to meet the man’s hips, needing it in a way that filled his whole body entirely. 

“Yeah, just like that pretty thing,” The man grunted as he drove harder into Tony’s body before he stilled from where he was buried deep inside of Tony. 

Tony whimpered at the sudden stillness as his cock ached before he keened as he felt a wet heat spread through him as the man came inside of him. 

He must be a very important VIP if Natasha gave him the go-ahead for a creampie. Tony didn’t mind though, this felt amazing and it paired well with the drying cum that already decorated his face. 

Tony cried out when slender fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked him a few times and Tony saw stars as he came a few moments later. Tony slumped against the bed boneless, his head lolling to the side as he inhaled air. Tony didn’t even wince as the man pulled out of him; he did shiver when he felt warm cum drip out of his clenching hole as his legs were set back down onto the bed. 

Tony blinked beneath the damp blindfold when a cloth gently rubbed at his hole and he realized absently the man was cleaning him up. His heart jumped in his chest, this man was something else and he longed to see his face but he knew he would never know. 

“You did so well for me pretty thing, I may have to come back.” The man praised as soft lips brushed over Tony’s and hands ghosted over his hips. 

“Please do,” Tony blurted out before he could stop himself.

“Oh, I do like you,” The man chuckled as he lightly caressed Tony’s lips with his own again before he stood up. Tony lay there totally spent as the door opened and shut signaling that the man had left.

Tony just lay there and soaked in the aftermath, the blindfold still in place as he felt more of the man’s cum ooze out of his hole and his cum sticky cheeks burned. He really hoped that man would come back soon.


	27. Knotting [Dom Tony]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Knotting  
> Related to: Size Queen, sex toys, Double penetration, fisting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Dom/sub, Knotting, Sub Stephen, size queen Stephen, knotting dildo, sex toy, Dom Tony, enabler Tony, consensual slut shaming, dirty talk, anal sex, praise kink

“Tony, love. Is there some reason a dildo is sitting on our dresser with a bow around it?” Stephen called into the en suite bathroom where Tony was washing his face as he stared at the red sex toy. 

“Ah so you finally spotted your newest toy,” Tony smiled as he exited the bathroom, leaning against the doorway as Stephen picked up the dildo, untying the bow before he made a choking noise in the back of his throat. 

“Oh,” Stephen basically squeaked as he curled his fingers around the thick base of the toy. 

“It’s a knotting dildo, don’t think I didn’t find out about this fantasy of yours my perfect size queen.” Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen’s waist from behind and buried his face between the Warlock’s shoulder blades. 

“You’re too good to me Tony, fuck I love you.” Stephen breathed out and Tony felt his cock swell a bit at Stephen’s words. 

“It’s been a while since I had you open around my hand, do you think you can take this knot?” Tony asked as he slowly rocked his growing erection against Stephen’s ass as he kissed down Stephen’s neck. 

“I know I can,” Stephen said confidently as he pushed his ass back against Tony’s hips making a small noise in the back of his throat. 

“Ask me nicely,” Tony wanted to hear the words as he slipped his hand down past the waistband of Stephen’s sweatpants and loosely gripped Stephen’s own hardening length. 

“I want to be knotted,” Stephen admitted and moaned when Tony tightened his grip on his erection. 

“Such a good little slut for me, just the mere thought of it and you’re leaking.” Tony chuckled as he swiped his thumb through the mess of pre-cum that Stephen’s cock was leaking. 

“I want it, Tony, please. I’ve been so empty since the last time in a way I never expected.” Stephen mewled as he turned his head to kiss at Tony’s face. 

“Then let’s fill that greedy hole of yours back up, how does that sound my precious slut?” Tony crooned as he gave Stephen’s cock one last squeeze before withdrawing his hand to swat at Stephen’s ass playfully.

“Yes please,” Stephen moaned as he quickly stripped his clothes and settled on the bed, his back supported by the pillows and his legs wide for Tony to settle between them. 

“I’ll get you wet and messy first and then we’ll get your slutty hole properly knotted.” Tony brought a bottle of lube with him and settled in the offered spot. Stephen bit his lower lip as he watched Tony lube up all of his fingers, Tony leaned forward and as he pushed two of his fingers into Stephen’s body the two kissed.

Stephen gripped the back of Tony’s tank top as the other was still in his sleep clothes as he rocked down on the genius’ fingers needily and allowed Tony to control the kiss. Stephen moaned into Tony’s mouth when his lover pushed in a third finger and spread them wide with practiced ease. 

“You’re loose around my fingers, I can’t believe that after all this time you’re still loose and gaping. Such a perfect slut you are, my perfect little size queen.” Tony whispered when their kiss broke and he started to leave sucking kisses up and down Stephen’s neck and jawline even as he slowly inserted his pinky finger. 

Stephen choked at the newest addition before easily relaxing as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders for balance as he began to rock against Tony’s questing fingers again. Stephen’s cock was hard and leaking against his stomach now and his arousal was casting a haze over his whole body. 

“I think you’re ready for more,” Tony decided a few minutes later as he slowly withdrew his four fingers and quickly added more lube to Stephen’s already gaping hole before grabbing the knotted dildo. 

Stephen cupped his aching cock as he watched with half-lidded eyes as Tony coated the toy in numerous coats of lube as one could never have enough lube before he set it on the middle of the bed with a small flat surface under it to keep it upright.

“I want to see you ride it, I want to watch as you impale yourself down onto the knot. I want to watch as your greedy, messy hole expands even wider around the girth. Can you do that for me my pretty slut?” Tony cupped Stephen’s cheeks as he spoke and pressed light kisses to Stephen’s lips between each sentence. 

“I can do that,” Stephen’s cheeks were burning but the mere idea of sinking down onto that dildo was all that was in his mind at this very moment. 

“That’s my good slut,” Tony praised before he moved back and watched as Stephen straddled the flat surface, the head of the dildo pressing at his hole already. Stephen balanced himself on the bed and when he locked eyes with Tony he began to lower himself. 

Tony watched as Stephen took the first half of the toy into himself with ease but the moment the top of the bulging knot began to enter him Stephen let out a loud moan. His eyes fluttered closed, head tipping back and lips parting as he made little mewling noises as his thighs shook and tensed as he lowered himself down little by little. Tony stroked himself, swallowing down his own moans as he watched as Stephen’s rim gave way and spread wider and wider as Stephen took more and more of the plastic knot.

Stephen was sweating and panting when his ass finally became flush with the board underneath the dildo and he let out a long moan as his body flexed and clenched around the huge intrusion. He slowly opened his eyes to seek out Tony and keened at the sight of Tony jerking himself off, looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the whole damn universe. Stephen knew the flush now on his cheeks were for a totally different reason and he couldn’t help but lift himself up a bit before dropping back down onto the fake knot. 

Stephen let out a cry as pleasure sparked through his every last nerve and he was quick to repeat the action, letting more and more of the knot leave him before he quickly took it back into himself. 

Tony watched as Stephen gave out cries and keens of pleasure. His eyes closed as he began to rapidly ride the dildo like it was what he was born to do and Tony was grateful he was witnessing it. His own strokes quickly synced up with Stephen’s downward movements and his own grunts of pleasure mixed in with Stephen’s noises. 

Stephen arched his back and let out a sharp cry when the dildo hit against his prostate thanks to the new angle and his world whited out briefly as cum erupted from him. Stephen felt his warm cum hit his own chest and underside of his chin before he was pitching forward only to have his cheek rest on the cool metal of Tony’s arc reactor and the inventor’s arms strong and steady around him. 

“Whoa, I’ve got you love.” Tony murmured reassuringly as he lifted Stephen slowly and gently up off the knotting dildo and shuffled them around. Tony was propped up against the pillows and had his arms around Stephen who was sprawled out on his stomach between Tony’s legs, ear pressed to Tony’s collarbone. 

“You did so wonderfully for me, it was so much but you took it all so well. You are truly amazing my love.” Tony praised as he dropped kisses into Stephen’s hair. 

“Mm, love you, Tony.” It took a lot of Stephen to make those words coherent but he knew he had to say them so he did and could practically feel the love radiating from Tony when he registered his words. 

“I love you too Stephen,” Tony murmured back, a silly smile on his face unable to stop it.


	28. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: I missed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: I Missed You Sex, wall sex, oral sex, blow job, idiots in love, elevator sex

Tony made a muffled noise when Stephen’s mouth took possession of his mouth and his back made contact with the wall of the elevator the two were in. FRIDAY had stopped the elevator and looped the cameras so the reuniting lovers would have privacy. 

“I missed you, Tony, gods I missed you.” Stephen got out between kisses; one of his hands was cupping the back of Tony’s head so it wouldn’t rest on the hard metal of the elevator. 

“I missed you too, I hate leaving you for these conferences.” Tony panted out as Stephen lightly tugged his head back to attack his throat with his mouth and teeth. Tony lifted one of his legs up to rest on Stephen’s hips as he gripped the front of Stephen’s robes to pull him back in for a kiss. Tony ground his hips against Stephen; both moaning when their crotches rubbed together in a way that sent sparks down their spines. 

“Let, fuck, let me. I want to suck you off Tony.” Stephen managed to get out when Tony’ mouth began to return the favor of marking up his neck to match his own. 

“Fuck, I’m not going to stop you Doc,” Tony groaned at the idea and fully out moaned when Stephen gracefully dropping to his knees so he was eye level with the growing bulge in Tony’s dress pants. 

Tony threaded his fingers through Stephen’s hair when the other man nuzzled at his crotch almost tenderly. Tony slowly wet his lips as Stephen unzipped his pants just enough to tug Tony’s erection out of the restraining fabric. 

“Stephen, oh fuck.” Tony moaned out, hips jerking when Stephen’ wet, velvety mouth covered the head of his cock. 

“I missed you, Tony, missed every part of you,” Stephen admitted when he pulled off Tony’s cock head with a wet pop before he began to mouth along the shaft while his hand gently cupped and fondled his balls. 

“Missed you too, oh fuck, so much!” Tony moaned out, his head falling back against the elevator wall as his hips bucked when Stephen swallowed him down expertly. Stephen felt part of him relax with Tony’s cock heavy and hot on his tongue while he inhaled Tony’s scent directly from the source. 

Stephen sucked at the hard flesh almost lazily, slowly bobbing his head as he played with Tony’s balls with one hand and held onto Tony’s ass with his other hand. 

“Stephen, Stephen,” Tony chanted lowly as he held onto Stephen’s head with both hands as his legs began to shake and his cock throb and drip from its place sheathed in Stephen’s warm mouth. 

“Will you come in my mouth, Tony? I want to taste you for the rest of the day,” Stephen asked as he looked up to lock eyes with his lover.

“Y-Yeah, oh fuck Stephen. Yeah, I can do that.” Tony agreed breathlessly before guiding Stephen’s head back to his groin. Stephen went willingly and swallowed the waiting cock down with ease. Tony didn’t last long after Stephen took him back into his mouth. Tony let out a cry of Stephen’s name unable to stop himself as he flooded his lover’s mouth with his cum. 

Stephen eagerly swallowed Tony’s load, loving the taste of it in his mouth. He let Tony’s limp cock fall from his lips and wiped his mouth and chin clean of what cum he couldn’t swallow.

“I missed you too baby,” Tony panted as he tugged Stephen back up onto his feet to kiss him senseless. Not minding the taste of his own cum on Stephen’s tongue as he cupped Stephen’s pants, kneading at the bulge there.

“Later you can help me take care of that.” Stephen shook his head as he laced their fingers together and Tony nodded knowing full well Stephen rather come when the two were tangled up in bed together. 

“Whatever you want baby,” Tony agreed and leaned up for another kiss.


	29. Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Creampie  
> Sequel to: Sloppy Seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: creampie, sloppy seconds, anal sex, wet and messy, dirty talk, consensual slut shaming, butt plug, consensual cheating, body writing

“You were late again baby,” Stephen asked as he and Tony exchanged kisses as they stumbled into their bedroom, hands tearing at the other’s clothes. 

“Yeah, and you know what that means for you,” Tony purred as Stephen bent him eagerly over their bed, hands groping Tony’s ass. 

“Show me,” Stephen demanded in a weak voice as he yanked Tony’s boxers down to his ankles. 

Tony laughed as he reached back and tugged his ass cheeks apart, relaxing as he did. Tony shuddered as he felt Stephen’s fingers against the plug inside of his ass. Stephen dragged his finger over the three tally marks that were drawn onto Tony’s right ass cheek with permanent marker and made a noise in the back of his throat. 

“He brought two friends, they filled me so much Stephen that they had to plug me up to make sure I didn’t leak on my way home,” Tony explained, letting out a whine when Stephen wiggled the plug and slowly began to extract it. 

“Fuck,” Stephen moaned as he watched the cum coated plug finally popped free of Tony. Tony’s hole clenched on reflex and more cum oozed out of him, trickling down his thighs and over his balls. 

“They passed me around like I was a fuck toy. It was so hot,” Tony moaned when Stephen hooked his thumb into his rim and pulled him wider, causing more cum to escape from him. 

“And you took each of their cocks like a whore didn’t you?” Stephen rumbled out as he released Tony’s hole to grip his dripping cock tightly. 

“You know it, babe, they fucked me senseless.” Tony sighed happily at the memory. 

“You’re not done being a fuck toy for the night, you’ve got one more load to take,” Stephen promised as he gripped Tony’s hips, slotting his cock between Tony’s ass cheeks. Tony released his hold on his ass cheeks to grab the edge of the bed as he rubbed his ass back against his boyfriend. 

“Give it to me babe, round out my number.” Tony panted and arched his back when Stephen abruptly slammed into him. Stephen and Tony moaned in unison as Stephen slowly pulled his cock out of his boyfriend’s loose and sloppy hole, moaning at the sight of three other men’s cum dripping from his length and Tony’s ass. 

“You’re so loose and messy with their cum babe,” Stephen panted as he tangled his fingers in Tony’s hair, making the other man arch his back and allowing Stephen’s cock to penetrate him deeper. 

“You fucking love it,” Tony shot back before he let out a moan when Stephen found his prostate and began to pound against it. 

“You know I do,” Stephen replied with a groan as Tony began to flex and squeeze around his cock. Stephen threw his head back to cry out as his orgasm was pushed out of him and he added a 4th load into his boyfriend’s well-used ass. 

Tony let out his own cry when Stephen reached around and roughly jerked him to his own completion. Tony felt his legs go weak and all his weight collapsed on the bed as he stayed in the blissful aftermath of his orgasm.

“I see why they had to plug you before, you’re leaking all our cum,” Stephen said as he watched rivers of cum leak out of Tony’s gaping rim, staining his skin further. Tony whined and wiggled on the bed as Stephen pushed the plug into his cum filled, sensitive hole.

“Now you have four loads of cum in your ass, how does it feel?” Stephen asked as he grabbed a marker from the desk and added his own tally mark, his cock was limp and sticky with his own and other’s cum between his thighs. 

“Fucked full, in the best way possible.” Tony slurred and lifted his head for a kiss, which Stephen happily gave. 

“I love you so damn much Tony,” Stephen muttered against Tony’s lips as he wiggled the base of the plug. 

“You to babe,” Tony kissed Stephen back as he moaned softly at the feeling. He knew the rest of the night would be Stephen would be playing with his cum plugged ass and he loved it.


	30. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: humiliation, consensual humiliation, consensual degradation, cum kink, facial, masturbation, dirty talk, put on display, window sex, sex toys, dildo, anal sex, light bondage

“Look at you,” Stephen murmured, voice low and husky in a way that sent shivers down Tony’s spine. 

“We’ve barely begun and you’re already so desperate for it.” Stephen mused as he took in the sight Tony made at his feet. Tony was completely naked save for the padded leather cuffs that were keeping his wrists together in front of him. 

Tony was kneeling awkwardly, his body covered in a sheen of sweat and his thigh flexing and quivering as he kept himself up just enough to show off the fact he had a thick red dildo halfway inside of him from its place suction cupped to the floor. His cock was fully erect from his groin, a black band was wrapped tight around the base of Tony’s cock and it also circled his balls, leaving no give for any of Tony’s pleasure. 

Stephen walked slowly so he was behind Tony before he gripped his lover’s hair and pulled his head up. Tony inhaled sharply as he looked at the giant window that was in front of him, he could faintly see his own reflection past the sprawl of New York below them. 

“I’m going to show everyone what a pathetic slut Tony Stark really is,” Stephen stated like he was saying that it was cloudy outside that day. Tony shuddered and his cock gave a twitch as humiliation simmered low in his gut. 

“Say it,” Stephen pulled at Tony’s hair a bit harder, getting a gasp before Tony wet his lips and locked eyes with Stephen.

“I’m a pathetic slut,” Tony said steadily, cheek burning as his legs spread wider almost on reflex and a weak noise was pulled from his throat as he sank a bit lower down onto the dildo. 

“Again,” Stephen ordered as he used his free hand to pop the button of his jeans. 

“I’m a pathetic slut,” Tony repeated as his cock jerked as his lust rose higher. 

“Tell me what pathetic sluts are good for,” Stephen demanded as he unzipped his jeans and Tony’s mouth watered as he watched as Stephen pulled his cock out of his jeans, letting it bob lewdly out from the denim. 

“Being a fuck toy,” Tony’s voice broke as his whole body jerked unbidden and more of the dildo slid into him causing him to gasp. 

“Of course you think I’m going to fuck you,” Stephen chuckled as he curled his fingers around himself. 

“No tonight you’re nothing more than a place for me to come on,” Stephen promised as he began to stroke himself. Tony whimpered at the implication and his hole clenched around the thick toy. 

“Mouth open slut,” Stephen ordered between grunts as he jerked himself off faster. Tony watching every movement with hungry eyes as he let his mouth fall open with his tongue sticking out obediently. 

“Eager slut,” Stephen chuckled as he aimed his cock down towards Tony’s face and let out a cry as his orgasm rushed out of him. Stephen watched as his cum spurted out of his cock and landed on Tony’s face, coating the flesh evenly and some even landing on Tony’ tongue.

“Now you’re going to jerk off, you’re going to look out the window and let everyone see how desperate you are. Trying so hard to get off with my cum dripping off of your face and that fake cock stuffing your hole full.” Stephen said after he took a minute or two to enjoy his orgasm and the sight of Tony’s cum coated face and the way Tony pulled his tongue back into his mouth and moaned at the taste of Stephen. 

“I understand,” Tony, breathed out as he opened his eyes, they were heavy with Stephen’s seed but he did as he was told. Tony let out a loud breath when he wrapped both his hands around his aching cock. Tony let out a wounded noise as he began to stroke the hard flesh and the touch of rubber of the cock ring reminded him that he would get no real pleasure from this.

It didn’t take long for Tony to start thrust up into his hands, openly moaning as he ended up taking more the dildo into himself. 

“Truly pathetic,” Stephen commented as he watched from where he was leaning against the window, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Tony uselessly jerk himself off.

“Keep going slut, I’m sure everyone is enjoying the show.” Stephen mused as Tony’s movements slowed before they sped back up. 

“What are you?” Stephen asked.

“A-A pathetic slut!” Tony cried out as he lost the strength in his legs and impaled himself fully on the dildo below him. Tony tossed his head back, cum rolling down his throat as his eyes stung briefly as his own orgasm was pushed back. 

“That’s right you are,” Stephen palmed his half hard cock, being aroused by the sight before him again. 

“We’re going to keep this up for a while, maybe if you’re good I’ll even come in your mouth,” Stephen suggested and chuckled at how Tony straightened up and began to slowly bounce up and down on the dildo. 

“T-Thank you, I’ll be good,” Tony promised.

“Oh, I know you’ll try,” Stephen hummed and settled back to watch Tony humiliate and edge himself with no hesitation.


	31. Barebacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Barebacking
> 
> Tags: bareback, cum kink, creampie, anal sex, idiots in love, gentle sex, discovering a new kink

Tony smacked his lips as he tossed one of his legs over Stephen’s waist, content to stay in his lover’s embrace all day. 

“Tony, sweetheart you know you have to get up for that meeting soon,” Stephen said quietly as he rested his cheek atop of Tony’s soft hair. His voice was laced with annoyance at the fact Tony still had to attend the meetings with the Rouges instead of being able to stay with him in bed all day as they both wanted. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Tony sighed as he pushed their groins together, rocking his hips teasingly before Stephen gripped his thigh in a warning.

“Don’t start something you don’t have time to finish sweetheart,” Stephen warned even as lust burned in his veins. 

“I just had an idea is all,” Tony purred as he kissed up Stephen’s chest and Stephen felt a bit more of his will power chip away. 

“What idea?” Stephen asked curiously, after all when Tony said he had an idea while in bed it usually ended nicely for both of them. 

“I go to my meeting with the rouges, but… I have your cum leaking out of me for the whole thing, have your claim on me in my mind and body for the whole time and when I come back… You can just slide right back into me,” Tony suggested, voice velvety smooth and Stephen’s cock stiffened at the mental images they painted. 

“Fuck,” Stephen muttered as Tony’s hand curled around his length and guided the hard flesh between his own thighs, rubbing the head of Stephen’s cock against his still wet with lube hole. 

“Come on Stephen, you know how much I love having your cum seep out of me,” Tony crooned as he let the head of Stephen’s cock rest against his hole, not wanting to make the next move after all it was Stephen’s decision. 

“You’re going to be the death of me sweetheart,” Stephen muttered as he snapped his hips up, groaning as Tony’s tight heat engulfed his cock once more and Tony let out a delighted noise. Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen’s torso and let his head fall back with a long moan as Stephen began to thrust up into him, using the angle to brush over Tony’s prostate each time. 

“Yes Stephen,” Tony whimpered as his eyes rolled up into his head, he was still sensitive from their time together only an hour before but he needed this if he was going to survive this approaching meeting. 

Stephen moved his hands down to rest on the swell of Tony’s ass and ducked his head down to suck at the skin of Tony’s throat. He kept up a steady pace, his cock aching and balls tightening each time he was buried back inside of Tony’s tight channel. 

“Do you want my cum this bad sweetheart?” Stephen crooned as Tony tightened around him each time he pulled out. 

“I’ll look into getting you some plugs sweetheart. I’ll keep you plugged up with my cum all the time, let you get what you obviously need.” Stephen didn’t know exactly where these words were coming from but by the way Tony moaned and whimpered against his shoulder it was what Tony wanted to hear. 

“I’m close sweetheart, but I’ll only come in you if you ask nicely.” Stephen decided as he paused with just the head of his cock inside of Tony’s loose hole, his balls tight and he was one or two more thrusts away from climaxing. 

“Stephen, please come in me, I need it so badly, please.” Tony pleaded, voice edging on desperation as his own cock throbbed between their pressed together bodies. 

“Whatever you need sweetheart,” Stephen kissed Tony on the mouth and jerked his hips upward once more. Tony moaned as he felt the warmth of Stephen’s cum empty into him and his own cock spurted out streams of cum in response. Stephen held Tony close as they both shared in the bliss that followed their climaxes. 

Tony broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Stephen’s collarbone, panting wetly against the heated skin of his lover. Stephen ran his hands up and down Tony’s back in a soothing manner as he slowly let his softening cock slip out of Tony. Both shuddered at the feeling of being separated, but Tony recovered first when he spotted the time on the clock. 

Stephen propped himself up on his pillows feeling pride in his gut as he watched Tony get dressed. His eyes strayed from the marks he had left on the other’s throat to the white sticky liquid that was now coating both Tony’s ass cheeks and thighs. Stephen swallowed as the sight was enhanced by Tony bending over to pull his pants up and a bead of Stephen’s cum rolled down his thighs before it was all hidden by the dark fabric of Tony’s dress pants. 

“This was a good idea,” Stephen murmured to himself once he and Tony exchanged kisses and the brunet disappeared to head to the meeting. 

Stephen settled back on the bed and pictured Tony sitting in that meeting, trying not to shift too much as Stephen’s cum slowly oozed out of him. Stephen couldn’t wait till the meeting was over and he could do as Tony said and just slide right back into his lover and refresh his load. He really needed to invest in some plugs for this newly found kink of his.


	32. Breeding Kink [Alpha Tony/Omega Stephen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Breeding Kink  
> Related to: Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, Predator/Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Breeding kink, Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, Alpha Tony, Omega Stephen, mated Ironstrange, needy Stephen, dirty talk, anal sex, punishment spanking, crying kink, knotting

Tony was absently scrolling through some new contracts on his tablet from where he sat in an armchair in his and Stephen’s rooms. He knew his Omega had just gotten out of the shower so Tony figured he would have some extra time before he had to go in and shower as well before they turned in for the night. 

Tony was only slightly startled when Stephen, hair still damp and only wearing a short silk robe waltzed over to him and simply straddled his right thigh. 

“Hi there,” Tony murmured as his free arm instantly curled his mate’s waist to keep him steady.

“Alpha,” Stephen purred and Tony was hit with a scent of his Omega’s arousal and slick. Tony felt his eyes flare Alpha red as Stephen began rocking in place against Tony’s thigh, the fabric becoming damp as Stephen’s slick was smeared against it. 

“Were you playing with yourself in the shower pretty Omega?” Tony asked, voice taking a more growling tone than normal and it sent a shiver over Stephen’s body. 

“I couldn’t help it Alpha,” Stephen admitted as he ground down against Tony’s thigh, his cock forming a tent in the silk robe and Tony inhaled the sweet scent of his Omega’s lust.

“I suppose not, but I bet your fingers weren’t enough. You need your Alpha’s cock don’t you?” Tony hummed as he lifted his thigh up firmly against Stephen who hummed happily at the movement.

“Mmm, yes, Alpha.” Stephen nodded, eyes blown wide with lust.

“My poor little Omega,” Tony crooned as he cupped Stephen’s cheek, smiling when Stephen whined and nuzzled his palm.

“Go wait for your Alpha in the bedroom and I’ll give you what you need,” Tony promised and patted Stephen’s cheek before leaning back as Stephen eagerly moved off his lap and hurried towards their bedroom, dropping the robe onto the floor as he went. 

Tony shut down his tablet and ran his hand over his face and then through his hair, spiking it up. His cock was straining against his pants now as Stephen’s slick flooded his senses. Tony adjusted his crotch before he rose to his feet and wandered into their bedroom, growling lowly as his eyes turned bright red at the sight of his mate. 

Stephen was in the classic presenting position, his ass high in the air, knees wide apart and face resting on a pillow. Tony could see the Omega’s slick oozing from his puffy hole and his Omega sized cock was hard and dripping from between his thighs. Tony licked his lips at the entrancing sight as he walked over to the bed and rested his hand on the small of Stephen’s back.

“You look so eager for it pretty Omega, but I don’t appreciate the fact you were playing with yourself without my permission,” Tony explained and Stephen gave a low whimper when he realized where Tony was going with this.

“I’m sorry Alpha,” Stephen swallowed hard as Tony caressed his upturned ass with a light touch.

“I know you are my pretty Omega, but I need to punish you nonetheless. You understand, yes?” Tony crooned soothingly.

“Yes Alpha, I’m sorry.” Stephen nodded and dug his fingers and toes into the bed sheets in preparation. Stephen let out a loud whine when Tony’s hand firmly smacked against his right ass cheek. 

“I know sweetheart, but you left me no choice,” Tony said as he swatted the cheek harder and Stephen let out a little yelp. 

“I’m sorry Alpha!” Stephen cried out, eyes stinging as Tony spanked his ass a few more times, each hit overlapping and stinging more than the previous one. 

“If you let me spank that special place of yours twice, I’ll be done with your punishment, what do you say pretty Omega?” Tony asked as he pressed his fingers against Stephen’s slick hole that flexed under the touch. 

“Y-Yes Alpha,” Stephen nodded against the pillow, knowing it would hurt but at least the spankings would be done and finally he would get his Alpha in him. 

“That’s my good Omega, now hold yourself open for me,” Tony ordered and stepped back a bit in order to watch as Stephen reached back and gripped his own ass cheeks tightly. Stephen parted his cheeks wide and shuddered as the air of the room danced over his slick soaked hole and he braced himself for what was next. 

Stephen arched off the bed with a sob when Tony’s hand made hard contact with his hole, Stephen shoved his face into the pillow as his hole ached and throbbed at the sudden pain and more slick rolled out of him. Tony lifted his hand and landed one final spank on his Omega’s offered hole and Stephen sobbed once again before collapsing on the bed.

“I know sweetheart, I’m sorry I had to do that.” Tony shushed his slightly crying Omega, sitting next to his face and brushing his fingers through his hair.

“I’m so-sorry Alpha, I won’t touch myself without your permission again,” Stephen promised as he looked up at his Alpha with watery eyes and was rewarded with a soft, loving kiss. 

“Are you sure you want me right now?” Tony asked, eyeing Stephen’s red and puffy hole that was visibly clenching and unclenching. 

“Yes Alpha, please I want you, want your knot so badly.” Stephen reached out to grab the fabric of Tony’s pants and Tony stroked his hair again. 

“I won’t be gentle,” Tony warned and Stephen just smiled.

“I don’t want it gentle,” Stephen admitted and Tony hummed under his breath.

“Next time you want it rough just tell me okay? I don’t like punishing you when you do something wrong.” Tony said firmly, Alpha voice washing over Stephen. 

“Yes Alpha,” Stephen bared his scared throat and sighed when Tony kissed his mating bite lovingly. 

“Even after taking your punishment you’re still so wet,” Tony murmured sounding rather pleased as he pressed two of his fingers gently against Stephen’s wet hole. Stephen moaned as he buried his face into the pillow as he inched his knees wider apart. 

“Please Tony, please Alpha. I need you in me, want you to breed me.” Stephen sobbed when Tony pressed his fingers against his prostate maddeningly. 

“Mm I do like the sound of that, don’t worry my pretty Omega, I’ll breed you properly.” Tony groaned out in pleasure at the mere idea and quickly stripped himself of his clothes so he was just as naked as Stephen. 

“Thank you Alpha,” Stephen sighed as the familiar head of his Alpha’s cock nudged at his slick entrance. Tony slid his arms around Stephen’s torso, pulling him upright so the Omega’s back was flush to Tony’s chest and they exchanged familiar, loving kiss as Tony inched himself into his mate. Stephen gripped at Tony’s hair, moaning into his mate’s mouth as he was spread open around the Alpha’s length. 

“Feel better?” Tony murmured as he rubbed his thumbs over Stephen’s protruding hipbones once he was fully sheathed inside of the panting Omega. 

“So full, thank you, Alpha.” Stephen moaned with his eyes fluttering closed as he pushed back against Tony eagerly. 

“Whatever my Omega needs,” Tony promised as he mouthed at the mating bite on the brunet’s neck as he began to thrust in and out of Stephen. Stephen gripped Tony’s forearm for balance as he groaned happily, pushing back to meet Tony’s forward thrusts. 

“You’re so tight and wet around me pretty Omega, can’t wait to knot you and fill you with my cum, gonna breed you up nice and full.” Tony’s words were filthy and low in Stephen’s ear, sending shivers over his body. 

“Alpha, Alpha!” Stephen chanted unable to stop himself as he clenched up around Tony’s cock and slamming himself back onto the Alpha’s cock. 

“Do you want my knot Omega? Do you want to pump you full of my cum?” Tony grunted as he moved his arms down in order to grip Stephen’s hips, yanking him back to meet the harsh snaps of his own hips. 

“I want it Alpha, please, I want your knot and your cum, breed me Alpha!” Stephen pleaded as he threaded his fingers through Tony’s hair, holding him close as he gasped for air. 

“Whatever my pretty Omega wants.” Tony purred as he yanked Stephen back roughly and with a cry, his knot began to swell and lock them together. Stephen let out a high-pitched cry when Tony wrapped his hand around his cock and easily stroked him to completion. Stephen slumped back against Tony, exhausted by his orgasm and smiled hazily as Tony grazed his teeth over the mating bite and shallowly rolled his hips, pumping Stephen full of his release. 

“You’re gonna look so beautiful and smell like me for days. My pretty Omega, all bred up and leaking my cum all night.” Tony crooned as he rubbed his palm over Stephen’s flat stomach and Stephen laced their fingers together a moment later. 

“Love you Alpha, love this,” Stephen muttered as he turned his head to kiss Tony again.


End file.
